Past Sins
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Set during season one. Told from Joe's POV. When Joe arrived at the scene of Kathy Lane's murder he finds himself not only put in charge of a rebellious team but a young man he's met before. CHANDLER/KENT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set during the season one. Told from Joe's POV.**

**When Joe arrived at the screen of Kathy Lane's murder he finds himself not only put in charge of a rebellious team but a young man he's met before. **

**Not Beta'ed, you've been warned; there will most probably be spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you like if you continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

When Joseph Chandler arrived at the simple domestic murder scene in London's Whitechapel, he'd been on a high after almost a week of lows. With the promise of a quick promotion as soon as he closed his first murder case, he was on cloud nine, though he wasn't to stay there. Just like a thousand other times in Joe's life, a high was quickly followed by a sharp fall, tonight wasn't any exception.

First their was his sergeant. The man clearly hated his gut before he'd even said two words, obviously the kind of man that thought all DI's should stay behind their desks and leave the real policing to the real coppers, a position he would confirm a little while later by asking the Inspector if there was a desk he was meant to be at.

The second trip on his fall came from the body of the victim, Kathy Lane. The girl hadn't just been killed, his had her throat slit open, something Joe had prepared himself for. He'd expected maybe a stabbing or a shooting. Stood over the body, listening to the pathologist he'd felt his inside turn to water and his hands begin to shake. It took all his will power not to leave or vomit there and then. Once the doctor had given them her findings Joe had rushed out of the forensics tent, gulping in fresh air as DS Miles come to talk to him. Joe gave his orders which apparently were unnecessary as the members of the murder team where already in the process of carrying them out, like a well-oiled machine. But this was Joe's case; this was what was going to get him the top job his father had always dreamed for him, so Joe continued to act as a DI was meant to act.

"Witnesses?"

"Mary Bousfield, community support officer, this way."

Joe followed after his DS, still trying to calm himself, his gaze fixed on the ambulance across the street. A few feet away the young DC that was taking the woman's statement turned to acknowledge DS Miles's approach and Joe felt himself take another trip, as he saw the young man's face, a face he never expected to see again.

_29__th__ August._

It had been a bad day, one of those day where his mind and body refused to cooperate with him or each other. He knew it was the beginning of an episode and he knew that if he didn't find a distraction for his brain he'd end up reorganizing his wardrobe fifty times or switching a light switch on and off for an hour.

So that was why he was in this bar, the type of place with a very exclusive clientele. The kind of place no police officer wanted to be seen in, a place that would have his father turning in his grave at that very moment.

Joe made his way to the bar, taking a seat and ordering a double vodka. Throwing it back in a single quick motion, he ordered another. The bar man giving him an odd questioning look but fetching the drink never the less.

He was on his third double and his mind was thankfully close to closing down completely when the small dark hair man arrived at his side. Joe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the younger man's features. He was cute in a gentle boyish way, that never really appealed to Joe. His dark curls fell over his forehead haphazardly. Joe could tell by his demeanor that he was shy and quite, he kept his eyes fixed on the bar until the man behind it asked what he wanted, then after he'd given his order they'd quickly returned to the black surface.

He did tear his gaze away for a few seconds to meet Joe's gaze but he didn't hold it, swiftly turning away. Joe continued to watch the young man with interest. After being served the dark hair youth returned to his table, drinks in hand, Joe watching after him. He join two other men, who were clearly together which meant he was alone. Why this sparked Joe's curiosity he couldn't say, putting it down to the amount he'd drunk.

It was another hour before Joe left the bar his brain, suitably silent, his body in full working order and a young men at his side.

Joe woke up the next morning in a strange house, in a strange bed with a strange man curled up next to him. He didn't wait around long after that he was dressed and gone without so much as a word to the young man he'd spent the night with. He returned to his flat and showered, scrubbing away what he'd done.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

_1__st__ September_

Now he was stood not three foot away from the man he'd woken up beside. Their eyes met briefly but the younger man turned back as DS Miles began talking to the witness. Joe forced himself to focus on Mary Bousfield as she gave her description of the murderer she's seen, but even as he listened and asked questions he couldn't stop his mind from wondering to the man at his side. He didn't even know his name and that made something in Joe's gut tighten.

Waking up next to strange men wasn't all that new to Joe, but it happened so rarely that he didn't worry about it. It only happened when the stress got too much for him.

He could feel the young DC, assuming that was his rank, looking at him every now and then, Joe refused to return the gesture, instead keeping his eyes focused on the witness but his gaze did shift to the young man at his side briefly. He took in all the feature again, he didn't know if it was because he wanted to be sure he wasn't imagining him, or if it was to remind himself of them. He looked just the same as he had in the bar. Shy and quiet, his dark curls falling over his forehead. His gaze shifted to the man's hands for a few seconds before returning to his profile.

He was pulled out of his observation by Miles as the DS reassured the witness before dismissing her with a friendly word. Joe followed after him when he walking away from the ambulance, Miles telling him about the victim and the man they suspected of killing her. Joe listened intently, his whole attention on his DS and not on the man across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: First I'd like to thank you for the review of the previous chapter, I love reading them so please keep them coming :D****

****Not Beta'ed, you've been warned; there will most probably be spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you like if you continue.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Joe stood in the station toilet rehearsing what he was going to say to his team, mumbling away as he washed his hands, shaved, washed his hands once again and massaged tiger balm into his temples.

He'd only been on the case a few hours and he could already feel the stress grounding down on him. The knowledge that he was stressed brought to mind the young man that was now under his command. He wasn't at all sure how he was going to handle the situation. He'd been careful in the past to keep that part of him out of his life, away from the real world. He'd learnt a long time ago that he wasn't meant to feel that way, do those things. Though he knew being gay wasn't wrong or disgusting, it just wasn't what he was meant to be. He couldn't have his dream, his father's dream, if he allowed himself to give into those desires.

But sometimes those desire were all that kept him from going completely crazy, and those were the times when he found himself waking up next to strange men flooded with a personal sense of shame and disgust. Usually though, those feelings were washed away, they didn't follow him out of the night and into the daytime. - Into his life and work place.

On top of that the man was a subordinate. Joe had never slept with someone of a lower rank in his life, male or female; it went against not only his own morals but against the official policy of the Metropolitan Police.

He massaged his temples again, still working though the speech he was going to give to the men while another part of his brain worried over the consequences of his one night stand. If anyone found out about him and the young man his entire career would be washed down the toilet. Everything he'd been working towards for years, gone in a flash. The rumor mill would run wild with whispers and he'd end up leaving the force all together, cause who would want to work with a man who'd not only slept with a junior officer but a male one at that.

Clenching his jaw, Joe forced his mind back to the case. Washing his hands a final time Joe put all his things into his briefcase and looked up into the mirror, staring at his reflection deformed by the cartoonish beard and glasses that had been drawn on its surface. He took a deep breath and told himself he could do this. All he had to do was solve the case and get back on the career path that would lead him to the top. All he had to do was pretend the other night had never happened. It was as easy as that.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe walked into the incident room oozing confidence and professionalism. His mind completely focused on the job ahead of him, nothing else.

"Right. Rob Lees has been eliminated from this inquiry. Consider this a new investigation." Joe announced before marching further into the room and towards the old fashioned blackboard at the front, ignoring the surprised, frustrated and amused glares of his team. Past the young man he'd spent the night with not forty eight hours ago, who was looking up at him with wide searching eyes.

Joe ignored the brown gaze as he laid his bag and coat on the desk, fidgeting with his coat twice before setting it down and turning to the board behind him. As he searching for the chalk his mind was under attack from cracked and unfocused memories of the one night stand he'd forgotten about, till now.

He didn't know what was frustrating him more, the barrage of images that seem to suddenly be flooding his mind despite two days absence, the inability to locate any chalk or the feeling of eyes burning into him. "I need chalk." He stated, turning to meet the stares of the men directly in front of him.

"I might have some." one of his men said before pulling a half-eaten chocolate bar out of his pocket that instantly made Joe's stomach lurch.

Clenching his jaw for a second and taking a deep breath, he stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated or derailed by these men. "I can wait."

While the men continued to challenge him, giggling and murmuring between them, he saw the dark hair man out of the corner of his eye, clearly weighing up which side to take.

"As long as it takes." Joe added.

When the young man got out of his seat and retrieved a box from one of the desk drawers, Joe felt his insides tightened. He heard the whispered jibe of "Teachers pet" aimed at the younger man and couldn't ignore the way his heart skip a little knowing what it meant for the man to give in to his request rather than stand with his colleagues in a show of united rebellion.

Joe pulled a stick out of the box as his heart raced, trying to avoid looking at him until he had to.

"Thank you…Umm?" Joe went black, with all the memories that had flooded his mind, he would have though the man's name would have come back to him, but it was a blank.

"Kent." the man offered softly.

"Kent." Joe repeated as a feeling of shame filled him. What kind of person forgot the name of someone they'd slept with? Not that he could have used it even if he'd remembered, that would have alerted everyone to the fact that he knew the man, which would undoubtedly lead to more questions.

"Thank you Kent." Joe repeated once more, a little louder, returning his focus to the case and his gaze to the blackboard. "Right, our suspect is in his forties, average high and build, dark complexion, wearing a hat with ear flaps. It's a distinctive look, so let's start with CCTV opportunities and find this guy." Joe announced with an air of command, tainted only a little by his nerves, his gaze fixed on the men directly in front of him, as far away from _Kent _as possible.

He turned back to the blackboard to write all the information down.

"Good idea, we'll start tomorrow." DS Miles replied with a slightly patronizing tone.

"No, we start now." Joe stated, glancing at the DS over his shoulder.

"End of shift." Miles looked at his watch. "Unless you're authorizing double time?"

All the men's eyes turned on him waiting for his judgment, part hopeful, part skeptical. Joe shifted slightly on his feet, his gaze shifting between them all. When he didn't answer Miles laughed and turned to leave, the men following in his wake. All but Kent, who stayed in his seat until an "_Oi_" from one of the departing men echoed the almost empty office.

Joe watched Kent reluctantly get out of his seat, retrieving his jacket off the back of his chair. He sent him a small apologetic smile and shrug before rushing off after his colleague, leaving Joe alone in the incident room.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe spent the night reviewing the Murder Investigation Manual page by page. Reading it over twice before exhaustion finally forced him out of Whitechapel police station and home to his empty cold flat.

It took him a while to get to sleep, his mind a buzz with so much new information. Going over everything he'd read in the manual, worrying over the obvious rebellious nature of his team, and replaying the crime scene in vivid detail.

Sometimes it amazed Joe how his mind worked, at times he could only concentrate on a single thing, obsess over it, while at others his mind was abuzz with a thousand different problems.

When he finally did fall into a restless sleep it was to be met with the image of dark curls and chocolate eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Thanks for reading**.


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: First I'd like to thank you for the review of the previous chapter, I love reading them so please keep them coming :D****

****Not Beta'ed, you've been warned; there will most probably be spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you like if you continue.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Joe sat behind his desk the next morning watching the organized chaos that passed for the Whitechapel incident room. The men were untidy, rude and oafish, yelling back and forth while flinging food and paper like schoolchildren. Even DS Miles acted childishly. _How can a man like that run a unit? _He asked himself for the hundredth time.

As the chaos continued on the other side of the glass paneled door, Joe's gaze shifting to Kent, the junior officer had haunted his dreams the night before and now he was haunting his waking hours too. Joe knew he had to get this under control, he just hoped he wouldn't be here long, but with no new leads on the case he was a little nervous his simple case was going to drag on, which meant he'd be around for a while. Around this unprofessional and rebellious team and the junior officer that was taking up too much room in Joe's thoughts.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe's worst fears were confirmed when he met with Ed Buchan, while Miles brushed off the man's warnings of a ripper copycat Joe couldn't shake the feeling that the strange man was right.

Frustrated with the lack of progress Joe called the unit together for an update, hoping that something will put his mind at easy. Sadly the meeting was unproductive and didn't in anyway help dispel Buchan's theory. The men's blasé treatment of both him and the case quickly cause Joe's stress levels to rise to breaking point. "How can you conduct an inquiry like this? Look at the state of you. Look at your desks…" his temper rising as the tell-tale pounding started in his head. "…there could be actions here. Clean it up and log it in. I want paper less desks!" Joe snapped, picking up a bin from beside Kent, who for the first time in hours wasn't the focus of Joe's attention. "…use your bins, see use you bins and empty them at the end of every night. - Who's the office manager?" he demanded looking around the room. "Well?" he yelled when no-one answered.

The surprised silent men glance around at one another.

"I am sir."

"Sort it out McCormick, it's a disgrace." Joe's temper subsided slightly for a few seconds as he noticed the shamed looks on the men's features, especially Kent's, but the pounding in his head was unrelenting. "Haven't you heard of showers?" he asked, his face crumpling in disgust. "or, or iron's, or ties, where's your tie?" he demanded, pushing Sanders feeling off the desk. "Where's your tie?" he repeated to the officer.

"Alright, I'll get one."

"It's no bloody surprised that potential witnesses aren't talking, you don't look professional. - And it smells in here! Get yourselves organized. Self-discipline, self-respect, deodorant." Joe ordered as he forced his way to his office, shoving a chair out of his way.

Joe didn't have time to calm himself down, Miles followed right behind him, shouting the odds.

"This is what real police men look like! This is what real police men smell like! I wouldn't expect you to understand, all your courses, they may look good on paper but they count for nothing here! We're not paper policemen!" Miles stormed out of Joe's office. "This is a murder investigation not a beauty contest!"

Joe took deep calming breaths, pulling out his tiger balm to rub into his temple hoping to hold off a full blown migraine, which if he wasn't careful could lead to a break.

As he massaged his skin his gaze lifted to catch Kent's insulted, angry glare as he grabbed his jacket and followed after his sergeant. Joe closed his eye and tried to breathe as his stress was over taken by guilt. While he'd aimed his cutting remarks at the whole unit, his inability to avoid looking at the junior officer meant that they could have appeared aimed at him personally.

Joe wanted to tell the man he hadn't meant to insult him but that would mean talking to him, facing him and at present Joe wasn't confident he could do that... Not in his current state.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It took the detective inspector almost half an hour to get himself under control. Thankfully the team had all gone off to lunch, leaving him in a quiet incident room. When they returned an hour later Joe sat watching as they busied themselves tiding the office, a sense of pride filling him both because they were actually listening to him and in himself for showing them who was in charge.

Kent hadn't looked his way once since his return and somehow that frustrated Joe a little but he forced himself to think of other things, concentrating on his own lunch, which he was about to tuck into when Fitzgerald yelled from the incident room.

Leaning between Sanders and Fitzgerald, Joe started at the dark grainy image of their suspect.

"It's the hat…" he stated. "…looks like a dear-stalker."

"He looks like Sherlock Holmes." Miles commented from his left.

"Or Jack the Ripper." Kent added.

"Oh, shut up."

Joe heard Miles scold, but was too focused on the CCTV to acknowledge the small instinct to defend that flash for a second in his gut. "What's he wearing under his coat? - It's an apron." His gut clenched as something sparked in the back of his mind.

With the new CCTV footage and Kent's comment about Jack in mind, Joe found himself returning to the interview room to retrieve the book Miles had dropped in the bin earlier. Taking a seat at the table, Joe began to flick though the pages. It soon became evident that there were similarities to their currently murder investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. INPUT IS ALWAYS WELCOME. **

**A/N: Miles's comment about Sherlock Holmes alway makes me giggle no matter how many time I watch it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First I'd like to thank you for the review of the previous chapter, I love reading them so please keep them coming :D**

**Warning: Male-Male Slash... If you don't like... What the heck are you reading this for? ROLF. :)**

**Not Beta'ed, you've been warned; there will most probably be spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you like if you continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Joe walked into his empty apartment after spending the night following Ed Buchan's ripper tour around the dark streets and alleys of Whitechapel. Talking off his coat and shoes, making sure they were placed back neatly where they were always kept. His keys left into the small bowl beside the door before heading into the living room, dropping down on the black leather couch and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Joe ran over everything the man had told him. His gut was convinced they were dealing with a copycat. His problem was convincing his sergeant and the team.

If he was right, solving this case would do wonders for his career. The dream would be one step closer to becoming a reality. Solving the ripper copycat would make his name.

Getting to his feet Joe pour himself a glass of scotch and stood at the large window looking out over the London skyline, with one hand in his trouser pocket and the glass hanging from the fingers of his right hand, his gaze turned in the direction of Whitechapel. If he was right he'd be a living legend, but if he was wrong he'd be the laughing stock of the Met. There would be no hope of a promotion, there would be no dream and he'd probably be left to rot in the badlands of East London, surrounded by men who despised him.

Joe threw back his scotch in a single swallow, sighing as it scorched his throat. He was going to have to be very sure about this if he didn't want to destroy the reputation and career he'd spent years building. The career his father had wanted for him.

Stepping away from the window Joe went to wash up his glass, returning it to the exact same place he'd gotten it from before strolling tiredly into his bedroom. Stripping out of his dirty clothes he placed them in the laundry basket, took a shower to wash away the grim of London and climbed into bed.

As he lay there his thoughts turned away from the possible ripper case and down a path he's spent the whole day avoiding. He fought against the temptation to bask in the memories for as long as he could but eventually found himself resigned to the inevitable. Relaxing, he allowed the images to flood his mind, unsure if what he saw behind his closed eyelids were memories or fantasies.

_29__th__ August_

_Joe followed the young man up the steps of his converted Edwardian house. His heart racing as he stood silently behind him. They hadn't spoken since leaving the bar, Joe had just followed after the dark hair man. It had taken them less than fifteen minutes to reach the man's flat on foot._

_They walked through the red door and up another flight of stairs, pausing to open a second door. Inside the flat Joe glanced around. The living room was untidy and Joe knew that if his mind was working he'd be swamped with a feeling of disgust, but as it was all his mind, addled as it was, could think about was the lust boiling in his veins. _

"_Sorry about the mess. My roommates." the young man said as explanation._

_Joe smiled, adding a little nodded, meeting the man's dark brown gaze. _

_He was led up another flight of stairs and down a small corridor to a pokey bedroom with barely enough room to swing a cat. Joe stood on the threshold for a few seconds, his mind fight to regain control but it was a lost battle, his desire was too strong. _

_Taking a deep breath Joe crossed the space separating him from the younger man, his finger instantly clenching hold of the man's dark curls as his mouth crashed down on his, devouring him utterly, the man's hands clinging onto the folds of Joe's suit, pulling him closer._

_Joe could hear that little voice in the back of his mind, sounding so like his late fathers, telling him to stop, that he'd never be superintendent if he was gay, that the police force didn't accept such perversions within its ranks. Joe pushed them away though. Right now he needed to relax, to let go of the stress that drowned him daily. He needed to feel anything but scared. Lust, desire and inevitable shame were all better than fear. _

_With the voice inside his head silenced Joe shrugged out of his jacket, allowing it too fall to the carpet without a care, his hands then went in search of the hem of his partner's t-shirt, yanking it up over the man's head and tossing it aside._

_The rest of their clothes followed, being removed and scattered haphazardly around the small room. Then Joe's hands were roaming over the pale slim form in front of him, savoring the feel of the heated flesh beneath his palm. _

_The heat in the room increased with the manic display of desire as the two men kiss and groped their way to the bed, before toppling onto the unmade covers. Moan's filled the room as the men rutted against each other in a need for friction and fulfillment, the young man lifting his hips to meet Joe's frantic thrusts. Sweat coating both their bodies and filling the room with the musky scent of sex._

_It soon became clear that their current activity wasn't going to send them to that blissful place where nothing else existed but themselves. _

"_Do you ha….?"_

"_Top drawer." the young man groaned, nodding towards the bedside chest. _

_Joe moved away and yanked at the drawer so hard it came flying out of the chest to land nosily on the floor. "Sorry." he murmured, leaning over the edge of the bed to retrieve what he'd went in search of. _

_With trembling hand it took him a few agonizing seconds to get the condom on, and even longer to work his fingers inside his bed partner. He was rewarded though with the man's deep dirty moans of pleasure. When Joe was sure he was ready, he removed his fingers, replacing them with his painfully hard arousal, pushing in fast and hard, a cry of exhilaration being ripped from his throat. _

_He didn't wait for either of them to adjust, he just began to thrust deep into the younger man, who's hips lifted to meet every movement while crying out when Joe hit his prostate. It was crazed and frantic, while being controlled at the same instant. Joe's hands bit into the flesh of his partners hips with a grip that would undoubtedly leave him bruised. The man's out fingers returning the gesture as he clung on to Joe's toned biceps, though there was no fear of him being left with bruises. Joe glanced down at the dark head that rolled back onto the pillow, exposing a length of neck. Joe leaned forward and pressed his mouth to it, sucking hard._

_Joe could feel his climax on the horizon and reached out for it, his head falling back as white lights shot in front of his eyes and a cry broke from his throat._

"Kent!" Joe shot up in bed, breathless, sweat covered and sticky.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe worked. That's all he could do. Waking up that morning after such a strong, vivid and over powering dream, it had been all he could think to do. He hoped that if he focused on proving his theory about a copycat right, the dark desire would fade, that he wouldn't have time to think or dream. Even if the object of his fantasies was sat not a foot away in a grey shirt and tie, smelling impossibly wonderful - So unlike the other in the office - That was why Joe worked, throwing himself and the team into the case.

And if saying the young detectives name sent a shiver through him, if hearing his respectful and quiet voice saying "yes, sir." made his flesh warm. - If he looked at him a little longer than was appropriate, well Joe ignore that and worked.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to review. I really love the feed back and hope I continue to delieve this story to standard. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

"Kent, come with me."

What the hell was he doing? He should be taking his sergeant with him, why the hell was he taking a junior officer? A junior officer he'd slept with almost a week ago. - Who he'd been dreaming about since the night he'd arrived in Whitechapel. The truth was, he had no idea what he was doing because yet again he wasn't thinking he just opened his mouth and the man's name had just rolled off his tongue.

The car journey to the hospital was awkward to say the least, leading Joe to ask himself for the hundredth time why he hadn't brought Miles. He could feel Kent's eyes on him every few seconds and hoped he wouldn't say anything, cause the last thing Joe wanted to do was have that discussion, though part of him knew it was going to have to happen eventually.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Joe's fingers tightened around the steering wheel before relaxing and starting to drum out a rhythm, Kent's gaze blistering his profile. He swallowed hard, trying to control himself before his heart burst out of his chest, or he did something really stupid like pull the car over and kiss the junior officer.

What made the whole thing so much more uncomfortable was how comfortable he was. A paradox he knew, feeling uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. He couldn't explain it really; there was just something that made him feel at easy with Kent, somewhere inside him he found he could breathe.

It had been like that from the moment they'd met in the bar, almost from the instant the younger man had turned those dark brown eyes on him he'd felt calm. Usually those night where a trial, a torture he had to endure to be able to get on with his life, they'd been shameful and horrid, something he deleted from his mind. He never remembered the who's or the where's. He most certainly never remembered what happened, it was like he blacked out for a few hour, coming round back in his flat, washing away whatever disgusting thing he'd done in the dark.

There was none of that with Kent. He hadn't completely blacked out, he remembered everything that had happened that night from the moment he'd first seen the shy young man to him climaxing within him, crying out with an ecstasy he didn't think he'd felt in a long time. - If ever.

He hadn't staggered back to his flat in the middle of the night to claw at his flesh. He'd stayed till dawn, sleeping in a stranger's unmade unclean sheets with his body pressed up against him.

And only with the light came the shame and disgust that had him running from Kent's flat and into his own, to scrub it away. But that shame and disgust hadn't been the same as it had before, he couldn't describe the difference only that there had been one.

He allowed himself to glance over at the passenger seat, Kent wasn't watching him any longer, he was sat silently staring out of the window, his hands knotted together in his lap. Joe couldn't help but stare at the hands, small and delicate, they could almost be mistake for a woman's except they still had a wholly masculine look to them. His mind flashed with the memory of those hands on his skin, biting deep into his flesh as he moan.

Joe felt his body warm, his trousers growing a little too tight. He thanked heaven he was wearing his overcoat. He was still staring at Kent's hands when the load blast of a car horn had his and Kent's heads snapping around. Joe hit the break as another car crossed him up. Swearing, Joe focused his mind in front of him, though fully aware that Kent was looking at him with concern and confusion.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, Kent." he swallowed, breathing calmly through his nose. "Fine."

"Were almost there." Kent said.

"I know." Joe remarked a little too harshly.

"Sorry sir." Kent murmured, turning back to the window.

Joe closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. "No, Kent. I'm sorry…" _for so much._ "I shouldn't have snapped."

They fell silent again for the rest of the journey, till they pulled into the hospital car park. As they walked through the hospital towards the nurses' station, Joe couldn't help but be aware of Kent dodging patience. He wondered if maybe the man had a case of germ-phobia, like himself. - Though Joe was feeling no anxiety at his surroundings, his problem came solely as a result of his OCD.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Kent whispered as they passed a man coughing his heart up.

Joe didn't answer his officer, he had a job to do, but he couldn't help the light hearted feeling that passed though him. He found the younger man's germ-phobia a little endearing and made him feel less like a freak.

He asked the nurse for doctor and wasn't blind to her blatant attempt at flirtation, neither was he blind to the shift in Kent's stance or the way his gaze flicked up at him for a second. Thankfully Joe was a professional, so the smile he felt didn't show on his face.

Kent remained at his side though out his discussion with Dr. Cohan, not saying a word until they were on their way back to Joe's car.

"Why would someone want to copy a hundred year old murder?"

Joe wished he had the answer to that.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Kent's question took Joe back to Ed Buchan. He wanted to know the why too and Ed seemed to at least understand. Part of Joe wondered if Ed could be a suspect, but that was quickly dismissed, even before the man had provided an alibi.

Everything Ed told him just made him more convinced they were dealing with a copycat, not only just a copycat but one who knew a lot about the original case after all most people didn't even know about the possible first victim. This knowledge terrified Joe, how could he catch a murder who knew the history better than the people hunting him.

And how could he catch him when he couldn't even convince his own murder team that he existed. Maybe that was why he'd gone to speak to Ed, because he was the only one that believed it, the only one that knew the history. Ed was his only ally in this case, at least until he could prove it to Miles and the other.

Of course every cloud had a silver lining and in Joe's case it was that the possible new Ripper claimed all his attention, filling every little piece of his brain, leaving him with no room to think of other more personal issues. When he'd gone home after talking to Ed, he'd fallen into bed and dreamt of blood and carnage, surprised that that horrific nightmare wasn't half as disturbing as the one he'd had the previous night.

With that realization Joe was determined to throw himself head first into the new Ripper case, mindless of what DS Miles believed and all in all it worked, between fighting Miles over whether or not there really was a copycat out there, reading everything he could on the original case and talking to Ed in the pub after work Joe was able to ignore his desires to the point that he could almost forget they'd ever existed.

_Almost_. Every now and then though the monster would rear its ugly, or more principally it's sweet, shy head. Kent would send him an encouraging smile when Miles was shooting him down, or rush to follow his orders when everyone else seemed determined to ignore his presence. Kent seemed to be the only one among his men that actually trusted, respected and believed him. - And Joe hated it.

He hated the way it made him smile and feel somehow at easy. He also hated the way he felt disheartened when he watched the younger man leave at the end of the day with his colleagues to go to the pub, laughing and joking on their way out the door. He hated how much he wanted to call the man back and take him somewhere just the two of them, maybe even back to his flat.

But most of all he hated that he knew the case would only distract him for so long before he eventually broke under the stress. Knowing that when that happened it would take him back to the same place it had always taken him, only this time it wouldn't be to some out of the way dark bar where no one knew who or what he was, it would be straight into much more dangerous territory.

And on the 8th of September he was proven right.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It had taken Jo an hour last night to convince commander Anderson that his suspicions were founded, and even after everything he'd told the man Joe was sure his superior and old family friend didn't believe him.

But if Joe was honest he didn't care. If he could stop another woman being murdered by following his instincts that would be enough for him.

So that was what he was doing standing in the cold as close to what remained of the original murder site. He'd sent Miles, McCormick and Fitzgerald off to watch the other end of the street while keeping Sanders and Kent with him.

He been right to throw himself into his work, over the past few days Kent hadn't entered his thought, unless he was directly talking to the men, though as much as Kent hadn't been on his mind during the working hours, his dreams were anything but clear of the dark haired DC. In fact they had become more divided and alarmingly disturbing, as his animosity over the Ripper case blended with his concerns of his growing attraction to Kent, creating an erotic nightmare that had him waking up aroused and terrified most mornings.

Joe stood on the curb hoping tonight would be the last, his last night on this case and his last night in Whitechapel. The thought had been whirling around his head all day and with it came another. That once the case was over and he was gone, he would no longer be Kent's superior officer and that held a wealth of possibilities. Not that Joe really considered taking things further with the DC, or had no intention of picking up where they'd left off.

Joe was pulled from his thoughts by said junior's voice. "Do you want one Sir?"

Joe turned to see Kent holding out an onion bargi to him and his heart absolutely did not skip at the sight. "No thank you." he replied swiftly turning back to gaze down the long street.

"You should." Sanders informed him. "You look like a copper on an obbo."

"What he means Sir, is you need to relax, blend in. Try to make it look like you're on the lash."

Joe felt a warmth spread thought him at Kent's diplomatic clarification of his colleague's statement. He watched as Kent swallowed him lager from the can, tilting his head back to reveal his neck that Joe had dreamt about for over a week. Joe felt him lust spark and move closer to the large bin Kent and Sanders were sat on, in an attempt to hide any evidence of his arousal.

Ed Buchan drew the men attention as his four stopped a few feet away. He's graphic description of Annie Chapman's murder.

"Good luck to you Sirs." Ed murmured as he strolled past them at the at the head of a long train of people.

"We should check him out." Sander commented. "He just seems to know a lot about it." he added at Joe's questioning look.

"It's his Job." Joe defended.

"Funny job."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It was three in the morning when Sanders left to relieve his blander and fetch some coffee's from an all-night café down the street, leaving Joe and Kent alone. Neither spoke, Kent hadn't moved from his place on top of the bin while Joe continued to stand rigidly shuffling from foot to foot a few meters away.

"You should sit down Sir." Kent tapped the empty space beside him.

Joe glanced at it. He could see the remains of weeks if not months of rubbish sticking to its side. His stomach rebelled and his hands began to sake at the sight. "I - I'm fine, thank you Kent."

The young officer looked down at him, studying him and causing Joe to shift even more. He hated being watched at the best of time let alone by a man who seemed to make his body heat with only a look.

"Fitz says you've got OCD, Is that true sir?"

Joe's eyes shot up to meet the dark curious gaze of his junior detective. "What? - No. - I… I mean it's complicated."

Kent nodded and turned his head away, staring down the opposite end of the road.

"What else does Fitzgerald say?" Joe asked, suddenly intrigued.

Kent shrugged, not looking around to face his superior. "Think it's best I don't say Sir."

"No, tell me, I'm interested." Joe really was. He could only imagine what they were saying about him.

"Honestly Sir, I'd rather not say." Finally Kent met Joe's gaze, a flash of guilt in they almost black depths.

"I know you all hate me." Joe sighed, giving into the need to rest his legs after almost five hours of standing in the same spot in the cold. He cringed as he pulled himself up next to Kent and brushed his hands down his coat.

"Not all of us Sir." Kent remarked quietly from beside him.

Joe's eyes stared at the younger man's bowed profile. "Uh, I - Thank you." he swallowed, unsure what else to say.

They fell quiet once more, listening to the eerie silence of London that was occasionally broken by the sound of traffic or people shouting. Joe sat with his hands rubbing at his coat, trying to dislodge anything disgusting that might be clinging unseen to his flesh, the action leading him to image just what was clinging to the back of his overcoat. He'd have to get it dry cleaned, twice, first thing tomorrow.

Joe shuffled on the bin, trying to get a little more comfy and inadvertently bumped Kent's shoulder. He heard the man's swift intake of breath at the contact and the sound shot straight to his groin. He tightened his fists in his lap to stop himself from reaching out to touch him.

"You…." Kent suddenly spoke, his voice timid and nervous. "You… they think you're…"

"Got the coffee's!" Called Sanders from across the street.

The arrival of the DC, instantly silence Kent, leaving Joe wondering what the young man was going to say, vowing to find out as soon as Sanders left on another tea run.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The opportunity would never present itself. The next time the man went in search of a cup of something warm, it was almost five AM and Kent had insisted on going with him. When they'd returned it was with sympathetic looks, asking if he was going to call it.

Joe wasn't sure if he was relived or disappointed that his hunch had been proven wrong.

"I tried didn't I?" he asked, taking the cardboard cup from Kent who was looking up at him with much more emotion than simple sympathy.

"You did save a life tonight." the young officer said, trying to sound encouraging and supportive.

"Yeah, I'll put it on my CV." Joe remarked, his tone filled sarcasm and self-pity, unable to see how he'd saved a life when there was never going to be a murder, because there wasn't a copycat…because he'd been wrong.

Feeling the weight of that, Joe dialed Miles's number, preparing to hear the I-told-you-so the sergeant would happy bestow on him the moment he spoke. The call however was never completed as a scream had Joe, Kent and Sanders running through the streets of London towards another murder scene.

"Establish a perimeter, get Doctor Llewellyn, Kent get Miles and then follow me." Joe called over his shoulder as he raced towards the address the screaming woman he'd crashed into had provided.

The house was abandon and clearly being used as either a squat or a drug den if the gagging smell was any indication. Joe moved through the house slowly, hoping he wouldn't find what he expected. Room after room he moved, finding nothing, then he walked out into the backyard and on the ground behind the backdoor lay the mutilated body of a young woman just how Ed had described it to the tourists. - Just how the Ripper had left Annie Chapman a hundred years before.

"Congratulations, you were right." Miles said quietly once he'd arrived. "So all you've got to do now is solve the unsolvable and catch the most famous serial killer that ever lived. - Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING YOU MAKE ME VERY HAPPY.**

**A/N: Decided to end the chapter on the same finally line as the episode. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A hot and heavy slash chapter. **

**Ok, from here on out we're stepping away from what's happening on screen and concentrating on Joe and Kent's relationship, unless a certain part of the series is relevant to the story. I hope this doesn't upset, disappoint or confuse you, my dear readers but this is a love story after all.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

By the time Doctor Llewellyn arrived, the team had shaken off their shock and where focused on doing their jobs as they'd been trained to. As expected Dr. Llewellyn's initial findings were straight out of the ripper archive.

Miles and Joe barely spoke more than two words to each other. To Joe it felt like the older man was blaming him, like he'd somehow been responsible for the murder of Alice Graves. As if his mere belief in the Ripper had summoned him out of history to strike again at the heart of London's East End.

It was almost seven by the time they all got back to the station exhausted from their all-nighter and suffering from shock. Reports were written up in silence, as a dark cloud fell over the incident room. Joe knew his men wouldn't be able to perform well if they were suffering from lack of sleep, blanketed with a large amount of shock, so for the sake of the men and the investigation he ordered them to go home and to be back in the office at seven the next day to start their investigation into the death of Alice Graves and the hunt for the Ripper.

Joe remained behind, feeling the stress weighing down on him till he was almost drowning beneath it, his emotions a battlefield of right and wrong. It was wrong to be glad there had been another murder, yet it had proven him right and the guilt of that had Joe leaping out of his chair and heading down that dark path he'd been avoided.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe knew where he was and he knew how he'd gotten here. His car was parked a few doors up. It hadn't been a case of getting behind the wheel and letting his subconscious do the driving. He'd known just where he wanted to go and who he wanted to see and despite knowing that this was a bad idea and broke every rule he'd spent his life following, Joe couldn't bring himself to leave.

He looked up at the red door for a long moment, hesitant but not doubtful. Taking a deep breath he rang the bell and waited. It was an agonizingly long wait till he heard footsteps and the sound of a lock being turned. The door opened slowly to reveal a messy head of dark hair.

"Kent." Joe said, suddenly realizing that he'd sent the man home to sleep and now here he was on his doorstep waking him up.

"Sir?" the young man frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong sir? Do you need me to come back to the station?"

Joe shook his head, suddenly the doubts were moving in and his confidence was beginning to wane.

"Do you want to come in Sir?" Kent asked, moving aside to let his boss in.

"Thank you."

Kent led the way up to the flat, an eerie sense of déjà vu falling between them.

"My flat-mates are at work." Kent announced.

Joe knew this was an attempt to break the tension with idle chat, but he couldn't help but be grateful for the information. Though he wasn't entirely sure this was going to go the way he'd planned.

On the threshold of the living room that was surprisingly tidy compared to the last time he was here, he stopped, Kent just behind him.

"Is everything alright Sir?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"No." Joe sighed, turned to look down at Kent, his chest aching under the weight of his desire.

Kent is staring back at him, shifting on his feet in the small space they've created for themselves in the doorway of the living room.

"You've tidied."

Kent's eyes widened at his bosses statement. It was a perfectly innocent remark, except that it carried a weight of meaning behind it. He swallowed hard, his pale complexion growing red with embarrassment. "I - I thought you forgot."

Joe stared down at him, his hands itching to touch but he knew he couldn't, not until he was sure Kent would allow it. "I remember."

"But you…" he blushed once again.

"Didn't say anything?"

Kent nodded.

"Kent you're one of my officers, I'm your superior, it's against the rule, you _know_ that. - I guess I thought if I pretended not to know you, I could pretend it hadn't happened."

Kent's gaze dropped to his bare feet. "Oh. Of course."

Joe finally gave into the urge to touch. His hand rising to grip the young man's arms just below the sleeve of his grey t-shirt, squeezing it a little. "But I couldn't forget or pretend, Kent. - You've been on my mind almost from the moment I saw you at Kathy Lane's crime scene."

Kent glanced up with wide shocked eyes, his mouth hanging opened.

There was a moment that seemed to drag on for an eternity before Kent's slim strong fingers wrapped themselves around Joe's tie pulling his mouth down on his. Joe felt a weight lift as his tongue pushed its way between Kent's lip and teeth to glide across the man's own. His fingers clenching the soft fabric of Kent's t-shirt, pulling him closer till their bodies touched.

Kent pressed hard against Joe, sending a shiver of white hot desire straight through him. He could feel the stress easing off his shoulders in a way he had never felt before. When Kent's hands slide inside his coat, some voice in his mind, the same voice that screamed what he was doing was wrong, that he was disgusting echoed in his brain, repeating the long held mantra of _'You'll never make superintendent!' _and swiftly followed by a new call. '_You're breaking the rules! Only bad policemen break the rule!'_

Joe felt himself pull back breathlessly. "We - We can't do this. - I'm your superior officer."

Kent frowned up at him, hurt in his dark eyes. "Then why are you here?" the absence of his usual _Sir_, spoke of his anger, tainted with desire making his voice rough and low.

"I…" Joe trailed off for a second to take a couple of deep breaths, feeling the stressful weight returning to his chest. "I follow the rules. I've always followed the rule. - It's all I have…" he swallowed hard at the realization that his job really was all he had. "…This could cost me everything." he sighed sadly.

Kent's gaze hardened and his posture stiffened. The quiet shy man from the bar was gone and in his place was the hard working detective constable. "Of course, Sir. - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he fell silent, his dark gaze shifting to the stairs, showing that the quiet unsure man was still in there. "I'll show yo…"

Joe's hand shot out to take a firm hold on Kent's neck, pulling him so Joe could reclaim his mouth, the kiss harder and hungrier than the last. His mind was yelling once against but this time Joe heard his mind telling itself to _'shut the hell up'_. Kent's fingers clawed at the black overcoat Joe was still wearing from the night before. His body returning to its previous position, pressed against his boss's taller, broader one, his back pressed painfully against the doorframe.

Joe's tongue battle with the younger mans, sweeping across the muscle and teeth. He felt the friction of his unshaven chin scrapping against Kent's much smoother one, his hands tracking down his neck over his chest to finally find rest on his hips, tilting them to meet his own and eliciting a moan of pleasure that vibrated down Joe's throat and into his chest.

The pair rubbed against each other, panting and kissing, hands clawing at one another. Joe dragged his mouth away to nip and suck the delicate flesh of the neck that had so excited him last night.

"S-sir…" Kent panted as Joe sucked harder at the pulse point. "S-sir are y-you…su-sure you…" he was silenced by strong long fingers slamming gently over his mouth.

Joe pulled away just enough to tell him not to talk before return his attention to the pale heated flesh that was already growing to darken in colour. He groaned when he felt Kent's tongue sweep over the fingers he still had pressed to the man's mouth and his hips bucked dangerously when he felt teeth too.

"O-Oh God." he groaned against the bruised wet patched of Kent's neck, his hand sliding round to grip the man's buttocks, tugging him roughly against him, ripping a delicious moan from them both.

Kent's own hand began frantically ripping at Joe's coat and jacket, forcing them both off the inspectors shoulders, before moving on to his tie, waistcoat and shirt. Joe didn't have so many piece of clothing to remove. One swift tug and Kent was all smooth pale bare skin that at first glance looked cold as marble but at first touch was blazing like the fires of hell.

Joe shivered as the man's fingers slowly trailed over his own chest, his breath hitching with every swell of toned muscle he found, his eyes heavy with lust, each touch feeling like the first to them both. Joe's desire rising higher when Kent's wayward fingers finally reached Joe's waist and began his frantic routine of undressing once more, clawing at the belt buckle and once that was dealt with, he moved on to the fastening of his trousers. Once Kent had eased them from his hips, they fell to the floor under the weight of loose change and keys.

With less effort on Joe's part, he had Kent's jogging bottoms and underwear off in a single motion, leaving Kent naked and himself only in his fitted black boxer shorts, his arousal pressing impatiently at the thin fabric. He allowed his gaze to rake over the naked man in front of him, taking in the pale skin and dark hair that ran down to his erection. The noise that came from Joe's throat was part moan and part sigh.

He stepped back into Kent's personal space being sure to allow his erection to brush the smaller man's stomach, his hand sweeping down his flanks to grip his hips tight as his mouth crashed down with a hungry heated kiss. Kent's fingers biting into the muscled expanse of Joe's shoulders as the DI began to grinding maddeningly against his partner.

The flat was filled with deep male groans and cries of pleasure as both men fought their way towards ecstasy. Joe's hand moved round to grip his partner's butt cheek once more, hard. He sighed as his well-manicured nails bit into the solid flesh. Kent gasped and then cried into his boss's mouth, his own hands wondering from Joe's shoulder to grip tightly onto the taller man's neck.

Their kisses matched the pace of their bodies, rough, hurried and desperate. Breaking only long enough to taking in gulps of much needed air. The white light was close, they could both feel it. The hand that was currently bruising Kent's arse cheek slid down over the firm expanse towards his thigh, lifting it, while Joe quickened his pace, Kent's hips shifting to meet every thrust. When the orgasm hit Kent, he couldn't breathe, tearing his mouth from Joe's with a cry of "Ssssiiirrr!" as his body trembling beneath Joe's touch.

Joe smiled at the cry; clearly Kent had forgotten his name, as he had. He felt the dampness of Kent's cum against his underwear, felt it drip down his thigh, but it didn't bother him, he didn't stop, Joe kept move in search of his own climax. The blurring of his vision told him he was close and no soon had the thought entered his head than it was snapping back under the force of the rapture that slammed into him, turning his vision to white fireworks and his legs almost to water.

"Keeeennnnttt"

When every last drop was pooling between fabric and flesh, Joe's head lulled forward to rest on the sweat slicked and trembling shoulder of Kent. His hand dropped the younger man's leg and took up camp on his waist. "G-od. I. N-nee-ded. Th-at." Joe said between pants, before pressing a kiss to the dip of his junior officer's shoulder, his mind blissfully empty for the first time in a week.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW.**

**A/N: I hope my love scene wasn't too bad. I'm still pretty new to them so forgive me if it's a bit naff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Joe escaped to the bathroom almost the moment his legs were strong enough to carry him. He used half a roll of toilet paper and the shower head to clean himself off before returning to Kent's room completely naked and feeling utterly exposed both psychically and emotionally.

He entered the room to find Kent folding his clothes neatly on the end of the bed and his heart skipped painfully at the sight. His cough echoed in the small room, drawing the man's attentions and he leapt back from the bed as if caught doing something wrong.

"Uh, Sir I…." he stuttered, looking between Joe and the neat pile of cloths.

Joe smiled and stepped closer. As the space between them lessened he found himself growing more comfortable. He stopped just in front of the shorter man, looking down into those dark brown eyes. His smiled faded as he lent forward and pressed a kiss to Kent's thin, concerned lips, his hand returning to the reassuring position on the smaller man's waist.

Kent had put his jogging bottoms back on and Joe had to admit in a silent laugh that he was disappointed, especially now he was naked. When he pulled back Kent was staring up at him with greater confusion.

"Why did you…?"

"I wanted to." Joe answered before the question had even finished being asked. Suddenly out of nowhere he was hit square in the chest with doubt. "Do you want me to leave?" his brows furrowed, anticipation stealing his breath.

"Only if you want to Sir."

Joe released a sigh of relief before a smile spread across his face. "First things first, stop calling me Sir. Here I'm Joe, okay."

Kent nodded shyly, still in shock that he was standing in front of his very naked boss, who was kissing him and giving him looks that promised so much more.

"And I have a confession. Considering our… well, history, that as much as I couldn't forget you or what we did…." he rambled shamefully.

"Emerson, Sir…. Sorry, Joe." Kent chuckled. "That's most definitely going to take some getting used to. - If you're going to…If you want me to…."

Joe silenced the babbling DC with another hot kiss before pulling back. "Let's just take it one step at a time alright Ke... whoops Emerson."

Kent laughed softly. "So what now _Joe_?" he asked uncertainly, still ill-at-ease with the sound of his ranking officers Christian name on his lips.

Joe didn't know what cause it. The sound of his name rolling of Kent's velvet tongue? The way the man laughed? Or the glow of mischief in his eyes? But when Joe looked down at his person he was already half way to fully erect. Giving the younger man his wide bright smile he pulled him close and claimed his mouth. This time the kiss was slow and sensual as his hand forcefully removed the jogging bottoms once more. Both men made a strangled sound at the feel of hard flesh touching hard flesh.

Joe proved he really did remember their previous encounter when after tumbling onto the bed; he shifted off to retrieve the contents of Kent's bedside drawer, thankfully not making it crash to the floor this time.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe glanced at his watch, almost 6PM. It was already dark out and most probably cold too, but he was far from cold, or alone. Pressed into his side was Emerson Kent, snoring softly, his dark curls a contrast to his slightly tanned bicep, in disarray after the last time they'd had sex.

Joe stared up at the dark invisible ceiling. His mind still calm despite lying in soiled sheets, covered both his own and Kent's bodily fluids. In the dark abyss of the room he didn't need to worry or think. It was probably the most as easy he'd felt in a lifetime. Turning his head to glanced down at Kent and took he took a breath, he didn't even feeling the necessity to acknowledge just how royally screwed he was. Here in the dark with a sweet caring and understanding man next to him, Joseph Chandler almost felt normal. - Which he knew meant it couldn't last.

His mobile chose that instant to ring. Feeling Kent shifting beside his, Joe quickly and reluctantly leapt out of the bed to riffle through his coat pocket and retrieve the noisy object, pressing the button and lifted it to his ear, clearing his throat before speaking. "Joseph Chandler. - Yes Sir." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Of course. - First thing. - See you then." his head fell forward as he hung up the phone and the room was filled with the soft glow of the bedside lamp, fully chasing away the small world he'd been happily existing in.

"Joe?"

The inspector turned to see his constable leaning on his elbows, looking up at him with concern. Joe tried to smile but the call had cut the robe that had hauled the weight off his chest, causing it to slam back down painfully on top of him.

"Is everything alright Sir?" Kent asked, unconsciously slipping back into the role of junior officer. "Has there been another one." he knew the answer but asked anyway.

"No. - It was Commander Anderson."

Kent shot up in the bed, a hint of panic on his pale face. Joe smiled finally. "Don't worry Em, he just wants to see me in the morning about the investigation."

Kent visibly relaxed, drawing his knees up to his chest. The room fell silence as Kent hugged his quilt covered legs and Joe shifted though his clothes in search of his ever present tiger balm.

He could feel Kent's eye burning into his back while he massaged his temples, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Are you alright Si…" Kent shook his head before continuing. "…Joe?"

The inspector didn't move. "I'm fine." The bed shifted underneath him as Kent fidgeted. "It's just…the stress." he told the other man in a quiet voice. "It gets to me sometimes… makes me…act strangely."

Kent stared at Joe's muscles tense back, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. "Like how?"

Joe didn't need to turn to the man to know the look on his face, or the meaning behind the question, but he didn't know how to answer it. Part of him wanted to talk about it, but he never talking about it. He was too ashamed to. He also didn't want to say anything that might be misunderstood by the younger man. So he simply answered one of his earlier questions. "Their right."

Kent frowned at the answer. "Who are?"

"Fitzgerald and the others. - I do have OCD." Joe sighed.

"Oh."

Silence reigned again until Joe finally turned fully to face the younger man, wanting to regain the calm his phone call had taken from him.

"Em?"

"Yeah."

They'd agreed earlier that Joe would call him by the name his close friends and family used, at least until Joe hit pay-dirt and found himself calling out his surname instead but the younger man didn't mind really, he liked the way it sounded - and he'd always hated his first name if he was honest.

"What else are the men saying about me?" Joe asked with an inquisitive raised brow.

"Uh, I - I'm not being your snitch." Kent replied with a small flirtatious smile.

"Really?" Joe clawed for the calm he so desperately wanted, as he crawled up the bed covers. "Not even if I…" He was a breath away.

Kent tried to put on his stern police officers face but failed miserably. "Not even."

Joe didn't move back or forwards, he simply hovered just short of the man's lips. "Oh come on, you wanted to tell me last night. - You were going to until Sanders came back. - So spill."

Kent flushed at the memory, pressing his lips tight together and shaking his head, leading Joe to move a fraction closer so Kent could feel his breath on his face and smell the odour of sweat and cologne, his mouth too close or too far; depending how he thought about it, his heart racing. Joe watched the movement of his Adam's apple.

"Come on Kent, just tell me. - It can't be all that bad. - can it?" Joe purposely used his office name.

"It's not bad." the younger man breathed, trying to stay strong in the face of such temptation. "I just - I'm not going to tell you what's said between me and the others. It's not fair. - Especially if you don't like it."

Joe watched him intently for a long moment, taking in the determination and loyalty that glowed in his dark brown eyes. His heart tightened at the sight, Kent really was amazing, he held fast to his loyalties but wasn't afraid to stand up against his colleagues. Something he had proven that first day in the incident room.

Abandoning his line of questioning, Joe closed the space between them, taking the man's lips in a fresh heated kiss that had the pair toppling back against the pillow, Kent's fingers combing through Joe's prefect blond strands.

The kiss didn't last long; it was interrupted by the slam of a door and loud voiced. Joe pulled back to glance at the bedroom door.

"Shit." Kent swore. "My flat-mates." he clarified on seeing Joe's questioning look.

"Oh right. - Are they likely to come in here?"

"No."

"Good." Joe moved back to continue there make out session.

"But…"

Joe pulled back frowning. "But?"

Kent flushed scarlet and swallowed hard. "Uh, well… it might not be a good idea for them to see you."

"Why?" Joe pressed, a sudden sinking feeling flooding him.

"Well… they - they work at the station."

Joe was pulling away like Kent had suddenly gone up in flames, his eyes widening in panic. "Where?"

Kent sighted. "Robin works in the canteen and Mark's a PC."

"Shit!" Joe was climbing off the bed. "They can't know Kent. No one can." he said in a rush, pulling his clothes on as quickly as Kent had removed them.

"I wasn't intending to scream it from the rooftops…_Sir_." Kent glared insulted and hurt.

Joe froze at the young man's harsh tone, letting out a huff of frustration he dropped down on the end of the bed, refusing to look at the man he'd just spent hours having sex with. - Great calming sex. "I'm sorry."

Silence grew between them, choking the pair before Joe finally turned to look at the still angry Kent. "Em, we're in the middle of a murder enquiry, we can't allow any distractions."

Kent's knees were drawn up to his chest once more, his mask of anger changing to one of hurt and regret. "Of course, Sir."

_Back to the Sir's_. Joe felt like a complete bastard, actually if there was something worse than a bastard he felt like that. He'd never thought of himself as a person who would use people, but that was just what he'd done, used Kent to relieve the stress rather than go in search of a stranger in a dark bar.

Kent threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, moving over to his drawers and wardrobe and began to dress, not sparing so much as a glance to the half dress man sat on top of his crumpled bedcovers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll take the guys to the pub. - Give us ten after you hear the door, it should be safe then." Kent was reaching for the handle. "Good night, Sir."

Then he was gone, leaving Joe alone, surrounded by the smell and memories and with a crushing weight descending on his chest. He finished dressing and waited till he heard the door before making his way cautiously down the stairs and out of the flat.

When he reached his flat hour later, he poured himself a double scotch, drank it in one and went for a shower, scrubbing hard at his skin till it was raw. When he was in bed he lay staring up at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come and he spent the rest of the night and early morning asking himself which part of what he'd just done was the mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: "The course of true love never doth run smooth." **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The conversation between Joe and Ed is taken from episode two of season one.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

The meeting with the Met Commanders went exactly how Joe had pictured it, he'd shown the men his evidence, told them what they already knew, which wasn't very much and had received the accusing looks. Commander Anderson asked when he'd first suspected it was a copycat and keeping to his word, had played dumb in front of the other men. After the meeting Joe had been forced to pull out his own guns when the Commander all but threatened to remove him from the case. In hindsight he realised the man was giving him an out, but at the time he'd been stubborn and forceful. Insisting that if the Commander replaced him, he'd tell his review board just when he'd informed the older man of his suspicions about Jack and what his orders were. Anderson had backed down pretty sharpish, making sure to point out that he wasn't going to be Joe's safety net on this one. If he screwed up, it was on his own head.

On the drive back to the station Joe asked himself why he hadn't taken the escape clause offered to him. Hell knew he didn't need the stress this kind of case was going to put on him, and it wasn't like he had an over powering desire to be a real life Sherlock Holmes. He couldn't even say it was because of his career and the boost such a high profile case if solved would give him.

As he parked his silver range rover in its spot, a figure riding across the car park caught his attention. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard and saw it was almost nine. He watched the man dismount from his mountain bike and run into the station, wondering why he was so late when he's specifically insisted that everyone be in at seven. Joe felt a painful ache in his gut before the bottom fell out of it. He remained in his seat, figuring that he'd give Kent time to get himself in his seat and to work, then he could walk in and pretend he didn't know that the junior officer was late. He doubted Miles would tell him, after all the man refused to acknowledge his existence most of the time.

After a few more moment of silent contemplation, which was mostly centred on the events of the evening before, Joe took a deep ragged breath and climbed out of the car. Strolling into the incident room he found everyone busy, there was no sign of Miles or Fitzgerald but Kent was sat at his desk, his head hung low as Sanders jabbered on at his side. As he passed between the two men he stole a glance down at the young man but it wasn't returned. He was avoiding all eye contact and Joe was surprised by the tightness it cause in his chest. A few steps away from his office he heard Sanders voice.

"Our Kenty boy got lucky last night."

Tension rolled over Joe's shoulders and his head snapped around to meet a wave of relief as he saw the man was calling to Miles and Fitzgerald, who'd just walked through the door. Joe's gaze flickered to Kent for a second and this time it was met by the man's dark eyes, a hint of embarrassment and apology in them.

"Nice one Kent." Fitzgerald cheered, slapping him on the shoulder and forcing him forward.

"What was she, blind?" Miles added with a laugh.

Joe felt his fingers tighten around the handle of his briefcase at the bright red stain on Kent's cheeks.

"I didn't get lucky. I went home and went to bed. - To sleep." He insisted, a little too ardently, Joe thought.

"You're not much of a date are you?" Miles joked.

Kent dropped his head again, but Joe could see he was becoming uncomfortable and the need to protect him screamed through Joe's body, which was exactly why as a senior officer he wasn't meant to get personally involved with those under his command. Swallowing back that need to say something in the boy's defence, to tell them to leave him alone, Joe moved on to his office.

"Oh you can't fool me, Kenty." Sanders laughed around a piece of food. "I saw the evidence on your neck. - I'm a copper you know, nothing gets past me."

They all laughed as Kent's hand shot up to the place Joe had carelessly left his mark. Joe was looking back over his shoulder and was thankful Kent had the will power not to look at him. It would give them away instantly. Wolf-whistles echoed the room as Kent went a darker shade of red.

"Don't you all have work to be doing? I don't know if you've forgotten but we've got a serial killer on the loose!" Joe snapped uncontrollably, marching off to his office, the not so subtle voice of Miles behind him.

"What crawled up his butt and died."

"Probably his boyfriend." Fitzgerald commented from beside the Skip. The comment never making it to Joe's ears, but it rang like a siren in Kent's.

Joe sat behind his desk, determined to throw himself back into his work. It had proven successful before when trying to forget the existence of his feelings and a certain dark DC, but before had been a vague haunting of drink addled memories, the images now in his mind were all too clear and all too fresh. There had been no drink involved at all, only desire and a need to be normal, even if it was only for a few hours.

Joe flipped through report after report but found he could stop himself from lifting his gaze to the desk on the other side of the glass door. Kent was on the phone, writing, head tilted to the side and all Joe could think about was how he wanted to look forward to going home, knowing he could find the same peace he'd found last night with Kent. But he'd blown it. He hadn't meant what he'd said. Well that wasn't true, he had, just not in the way it had sounded. He didn't want anyone to know about him and Kent, he didn't want to have to deal with the office gossip as well as the hunt for the ripper and he couldn't risk losing his job, no matter how much Kent set his mind at ease. This was all he knew, all he wanted.

But at the same time Joe knew he wanted more, he wanted so much more. He absently raised his fingers to massage at his temples, rubbing harder than usual, his eyes closed tight. Suddenly he had a craving for air. Leaping out of his seat, he snatched up his coat and marched out of his office. _Work_. His mind told him. _Concentrate on work and nothing else._

"Miles, when I get back I wanted a full briefing, everyone. Got it." he ordered as he walked.

Joe headed out into the cold midmorning air, taking deep breaths before setting off in search of what he needed. He was going to throw himself into this case, and that meant research.

He arrived back at the station an hour and a half later carrying a pile of books, which he handed over with orders to deliver them to the incident room, while he slipped off to the canteen.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe did exactly what he'd told himself to do; he worked, hard and into the night. When he wasn't in the office he was in the pub with Ed Buchan, talking over the old case. But as much as his mind was filled with crime scene reports and theories and suspects, he wasn't able to fully detach himself from his desires. It wasn't even just the physical needs that had him lying awake at night for hours till exhaustion finally knocked him out. It was the desire for that feeling of calm, that feeling of wanting someone to escape too, the desire to silence the screaming pressure in his head.

Things went from bad to worse for Joe. Just when he thought they finally got their hands on a good solid suspect it had all been blown out of the water, first by the contaminated DNA evidence from Alice Graves and then when Leary's bayonet came back as clean as Joe's toilet seat. But the worst came when Joe received an early morning phone call from Commander Anderson telling him to put on the TV. Turned out there was a leak in the unit, the press had gotten their hands on the story and were running with it like the wind, causing countless problems for Joe and the team. At first he'd thought it was Miles, had even accused the man to his face. As it turned out it was Fitzgerald. Now they were one man down and losing time.

The closer they got to the double event the worse Joe's stress was getting. It had him snapping at everyone, even Ed who was trying so hard to help. It had gotten so bad that he'd played with the idea of going out and finding the relief he wanted but then he'd think of a pair of dark brown eyes and darker curls and the idea was suddenly unappealing, doubling the pressure on his shoulders. He ended up in his cold lonely flat, reading more case files, hoping to find something that would help and wishing that he could just call Kent and ask him over but knowing that was an impossible wish, the young man had only spoken to him when necessary and Joe was too scared to take the chance that he wouldn't be shot down before he'd even got the apology past his lips.

At work, Kent was all professionalism and politeness. No one watching the younger man would see anything wrong with him. He was his usual cheerfully shy self, and none of his colleagues noticed the way his gaze shifted almost every few minutes to watch Joe though the glass door, they never noticed the way it followed the Detective Inspector around the room, or the way he stiffened when the man got too close. The best coppers in Whitechapel - at least according to them. - missed all this and so sadly did Joe.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It was the night before the double event and Joe had once again found himself sat in a small East-End pub with Ed, working though old and new files, desperate to find something that would help them catch the new ripper and save another woman. They sat in a corner arguing over whether Mitre Square would be used, Ed saying yes, Joe no. Then Ed added to Joe's already unbearable levels of stress by mentioning that there were some that thought Elizabeth Stride hadn't in fact been a Ripper victim at all, which meant there was a possibility there would only be one murder the next night. Joe wasn't all too sure whether to take this as good news or not.

"So if it's a classic ripper fan he'll kill twice, if he's an alternative theorist, he'd kill once."

"In essence yes." Ed sighed, sloughing in his chair.

"So which one is he?" Joe asked desperately.

"That's up to you Joe."

"But you're the expert."

"It's your investigation."

Joe groaned, dropping his head into his hands as a fresh wave of anxiety crushed him. "Oh Jesus. - All I have is - history" he began to manically stack the papers that held all the secrets and none of the clues. "I - I've got nothing tangible." He could feel eyes on him as the break beckoned. "Nothing right now, right here to help me." he tried to breathe, tried to force away the pounding in his head. He'd been expecting this for some time, almost from day one. "It was - a dead woman in Whitechapel, a simple domestic. I'm not supposed to be doing this." Joe scoffed looking up at the sympathetic gaze of Ed Buchan.

"My whole career had been mapped out by other people, just trying to fast track me…" Joe wasn't sure why he was telling Ed this, but it felt good to get it off his chest. - At least some of it. "I'm the wrong man for this job."

"But if we catch this man tomorrow night, you'll be the man who captured the Ripper. - Forever." Ed smiled supportively.

Joe stared at the round faced ripperologist and realised he didn't care about catching the ripper, not like that, not to be famous or gain another step on his way to the top. He didn't care about his father's big dream for him. All Joe could care about was saving an innocent life and maybe himself in the possess.

But history and fate weren't his friends of late and he knew in his gut that there would be more blood and tears before this nightmare was over. "No one catches the Ripper, history says so."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe escaped back to his flat, sitting in darkness and silence, his head pounding. His meeting with Ed had revealed things Joe hadn't wanted to admit. Things he hadn't wanted to face. Above all that he actually hated being the Met's golden boy. He hated living up to its standards, too scared to be himself for fear of falling off that pedestal Anderson and his father had put him on.

Joe retrieved a bottle of scotch and a glass, drinking helped dull the pain in his head and his stomach, the pain that had been there for weeks, the one that the wanted to stop so desperately but couldn't bring himself to. As much as he knew now that he didn't want the fast track any longer he couldn't bring himself to throw it all away. He couldn't face losing the investigation. He'd told Ed that he was the wrong man for the job and he believed that, but whether he was right or not, it was his investigation, his Ripper and his team, he wouldn't give them up. - Not yet.

And if that meant not having the one thing, one person that silenced the chaos inside him, well, so be it. He'd lived half his life with it, what was the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry another one of those episode chapters, I admit it is somewhat a case of filling space but it's also about setting up for the next chapter for those who haven't seen the episode and I know there is a reader who hasn't. So anyway, here it is. **

**The radio/car conversation between Joe and the Units is taken from episode two of season one.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

Joe watched the men prepare to head out on the stake out of private Leary. They needed to catch him red handed, though hopefully not with the blood of his fourth victim. Everything they knew about the soldier told them he was dangerous but that didn't necessarily mean he was their Jack, but Joe hopped beyond hope he was, for the sake of the women of East London.

Joe was fussing with his desk when he heard the knock on the glass of his office door. Glancing up to see the serious worried face of Kent, Joe's breath caught in his chest.

"Sir…uh…the skip says to tell you that he had to make a phone call and he'll meet you outside."

"Thank you Kent." Joe tried to sound professional but his pounding heart was making it hard to breathe let alone talk. He watched the young man bestow a small nervous smile before turning to leave.

"Kent."

He turned and met Joe's gaze, the Detective Inspector briefly looked behind the smaller man, making sure on one was watching or listening to them.

"Yes, Sir?" Kent said in a small polite voice that made Joe ache.

Having heard the man laugh and tease, having heard that small quiet voice screaming out in the ecstasy; it felt wrong to hear it so bland and dull, so professional, he held the man's dark gaze, hoping to convey so much more than he was able to say. "Be careful okay." he all but whispered.

Kent didn't speak or moved for a long moment. He just stared back at Joe, his mouth hanging a little open with surprise. His dark eyes searching the crystal blue of the Inspector. Slowly a smile snaked across his blank, pale face. "You too." he finally said.

Joe's chest tightened, he hadn't missed the disappearance of the ever present 'Sir'. Smiling back he nodded. "I'll be fine. - I've got Miles watching me."

Kent laughed a little. "Then good luck." finally he walk out of the office.

Joe's eyes followed after him, shifting from his dark head of curls to his back before resting of his backside, wrapped tightly in faded jeans. He tried to shake off the desire that rocked his body but after weeks of looking but not touching, he couldn't quite shake it. Remaining at his desk, Joe pulled out his tiger balm. He didn't have a head ache, well at least not the kind that required tiger balm, but he needed something, anything to distract him from the disappearing blue denim rear.

He rubbed his temple and breathed, closing his eyes. Not the best decision he'd ever made, as almost instantly very explicit memories flashed before his eyes. His frenzied mind wondered if maybe he should have dragged the young DC off to some closet or other for a quickie, just to relieve the tension. Joe groaned at the image in his head and at the way his body hardened at the thought.

"Get a grip." he whispered to himself. "You've got a murderer to catch." Joe tried to focus his mind away from Kent and onto the possible fourth and fifth murder.

It took Joe almost ten minutes to get his body under control, calming his breathing and checking all evidence of his recent thought process was gone, Joe got out of his chair, grabbed his coat and headed out to find Miles. Hoping a little that he didn't pass Kent on his away, cause he would not be held responsible for his actions right now. Insanity was always a great defense.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe sat in the back of the black cab they were using as cover for their second obbo, Miles in the driver's seat. They'd been there almost two hours with no sign of Leary.

"All quiet here Sir." Kent murmured though the radio.

"Kent, only use the radio when something's happening. Out." the frustration in Joe's voice had little to do with Kent's mistake, though that was irritating, and more to do with the effect the man's voice had on Joe's body. He still hadn't recovered from the incident in his office and the way the radio distorted the younger man's voice wasn't helping matters.

Joe fidgeted in the back of the cab, a mixture of anxiety and a raging libido, allowing doubted to seep into his mind. "We're right about Leary?"

"Yeah we are right." Miles confirmed harshly. "It's one thing you and I agree on."

Joe sighed, falling back into his seat. "Mitre Square, please give your situation report."

"_Mitre Square north side. Everything under control. Over."_

"_Mitre Square. All clear on the south side. Over."_

"McCormick, situation report?"

"_Pissed off. Cold and very thirsty Sir."_

It was another ten minutes before they received word from Sanders. _"We're up. - Suspect in military clothing. - He's coming down the scaffolding."_

"Ok, all units here we go." Joe informed his heart racing at the prospect of finally capturing the Ripper.

"_Suspect is AWOL. On the move. Heading towards you Kent."_

Joe felt his heart slam against his ribcage. This guy was dangerous, government trained killer dangerous, Joe couldn't help the worry that rippled through his gut knowing that Kent was in his direct path, but he had to ignore it, he had to do his job.

Easier said than done, especially when the man in question didn't answer his radio.

"Kent have you got him in sight?" Joe demanded, a second time, hoping Miles didn't catch the sound of panic in his voice. - Or if he did, that he put it down to the job.

"_Trailing suspect on foot." _Kent finally answered, allowing Joe to breathe again.

"Kent. Situation report…." Joe demanded.

No answer.

"God sake Kent, can you see him?"

His heart thundered around his chest when no reply came. His knee bouncing as he forced himself to remain seated, feeling Miles's eyes on him in the mirror. The wait went off for an eternity.

"_Suspect is heading towards the north perimeter wall. Near you Sir. He's now wearing a baseball cap and a dark jacket."_

Joe released a huff of relief at the sound of that breathless voice, turning in his seat he saw the shadow of the man they'd come to follow. Suddenly out of nowhere a car pulled up beside him. Leary jumped into the backseat and the car took off.

"He's got accomplices. It is a bloody conspiracy." Miles complained as he started the engine and went squealing off after the car.

"We're on the move. He's got into a dark car. Can't read the registration. Looks like there are two IC1 males accompanying." Joe informed the unit.

The cab followed the dark car down street after street. Joe keeping the units informed on their movements all the way. "Trailing suspect heading west. All units stand by."

After ten minutes of left and right turns down residential streets, the dark car pulling to a stop.

"What's going on?" Joe frowned, throwing open the cab door as Leary and two other men got out of the car in front. He realized what was happening when camera flashes went off in his face and one of the men asked if he was trying to frame the soldier.

"It's the bloody press. We've been set up."

"There's a disturbance in Mitre Square." Miles informed Joe from the front, pulling away from the press hounds. "They think they've got the Ripper and no one's been killed."

Joe slumped back in the seat, a wave of hope and relief filling him as they headed to the square.

The square was chaos as reporter and bystanders crowding around the police van, eager to get a look at the Ripper. Joe and Miles pushed their way through the mass of bodies. Reaching the van, Joe pulled the doors open to find Ed cowering in the corner.

"Joe, thank God." Ed scrambled toward the shocked inspector. "Joe?"

Joe's heart stopped. They didn't have the ripper, the square was empty. "Is anybody in the square? - Is anybody in the square!" he demanded. He was running before he'd even gotten an answer, Miles at his back. Passing the railings he could see something and his blood ran cold. He turned the corner into the square and staggered to a stop. In the center was the mutilated body of the forth ripper victim. Joe dropped into a crouch, trying to force air into his lings, trying to fight the urge to vomit at the sigh.

Miles staggered towards the torn body. "It's Mary. He got Mary." the older detective throat tightened with emotion as he looked down at the ruined form of Mary Bousfield. "This is impossible. There's nobody here!" Miles shouted turning to Joe. "He ain't human. He can't be."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The next sixteen hours went by in a blur. The discovery on a fourth victim had left all those involved in a state of shock. The only bright side was that there had only been one murder, which meant Ed had been right in his estimations.

After Dr. Llewellyn had finished with the body and Sanders, McCormick and Kent had interviewed every report and bystander that had been at Mitre Square and taken a detailed plan of the area, they'd returned to the station with a thick air of silence. All fully aware they'd been wrong about Leary and that it had cost the community support officer her life.

Joe and Miles interviewed Ed Buchan. It hadn't gone well. Joe had been tired and frustrated. He couldn't feel any sympathy for the man. Ed hadn't made things any better when he'd told them that he'd wanted to capture the Ripper himself. Joe was hurt and angry to discover that Ed had been working with him only to stay close to the investigation, because of him a woman who had only tried to help her community was dead and for that he might never forgive him.

Miles was now convinced that Ed was working with the Ripper and had gained a search warrant for the house Ed shared with his elderly mother. At first they'd found nothing that indicated that Ed had anything to do with the Ripper murders, but a search of his basement 'office' convinced Miles even more that Buchan was most defiantly involved, though Joe still wasn't so sure. As much as he was angry with the man, he couldn't bring himself to believe he was involved. But Miles was determined to prove otherwise.

By six o'clock Joe was exhausted, frustrated and feeling the pressure of the murders. He couldn't begin to silence the deafening buzz in his head. He wanted to go home, drink a bottle of scotch and pass out just so he wouldn't think of anything but he couldn't face returning to that cold flat, to be alone with no one to talk to, no one to help him forget his day and the horrors he'd seen. So he'd stay in the office because at least there he wasn't alone.

"Sir?"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: two things about the episode more than the chapter. **

**1) The scene with Miles and Chandler in the cab is another of those wonderful moments that instantly has me giggling. How many Sherlock nods can they get in this show?**

**2) Why the hell didn't they arrest the reports that were driving Leary around the streets for wasting police time or interfering with a police investigation? I bloody well would have. - Though I guess they could have off screen. **

**Finally before I go I have a message for dhh (if you're still with me****.) **_**Hi, thanks so much for all the reviews. I've decided to answer them in one single message. I'm sorry that you thought that the beginning was so slow but I'm a bit of a slow burner, I love to build a story bit by bit. It is a shame there isn't more Whitechapel fics on here, if I'm honest I think that's why I started this, because I wasn't finding the kind of story I wanted to read. Sorry I didn't have any sex in chapter 7 but it didn't feel like the moment but I can promise you that there will be some in the future. I hate to tell you this but I won't be addressing the 'Mole' issue in this story, it's basically sticking with the first season. I was thinking about making it a three story thing, one for each season. I have a rough idea how they're going to go. Though just in case, don't hold me to that HA HA HA. :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hot and Heavy chapter. Male/Male. Don't like, well where have you been the past ten chapters, surely it's obvious this is slash by now. Jeez. Rofl. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

"Kent?"

The man stood in the doorway of Joe's office, shifting a little on his feet. "Everyone's gone to the pub." he murmured matter-of-factly. "They're gonna drinking a toast to Mary."

Joe's eyes remained locked on the young DC, his mind not whole sure he wasn't conjuring him up out of thin air. "Oh, - Why aren't you with them?"

Kent shrugged, turning slightly to rest his back against the frame. "Didn't really feel like it."

There was a long pregnant pause as Kent stared down at his feet and Joe stared at him. He was chewing his lowered lip nervously, his hands hidden in the pockets of his jacket. Joe was getting hot just watching him, kicking himself for the hundredth time for screwing whatever had begun between them up. Kent's head turned to look out into the incident room and Joe feared he was about to leave.

"Sir, do you…" he fell silent, swallowing and scratching his head.

The air caught in Joe chest as he waited for the man to say what he wanted, hoping it was the same thing he did.

"Sir, would you mind….giving me a lift home?"

Joe's lungs exploded, it wasn't an out and out invitation but it was a start. Maybe on the drive he could fix things. He wanted to jump out of his seat but for some reason couldn't move; whether it was panic or shock he didn't know.

"It's alright Sir. - I'll get the bus." Kent sighed, turning to leave.

Joe was out of his seat finally, quickly throwing on his coat and flicking off the desk lamp. "No, it's fine Kent. I don't mind." he said in a rush. "What happened to the bike?" he asked hoping to sound nonchalant as he stopped beside the shorter man, fixing his coat collar.

Kent smiled up at him gently. "Got a flat, haven't had time to fix it."

The pair were walking side by side casually through the station, a static air of anticipation sparking between them.

"I was thinking of trading it in." Kent said blandly.

"For?"

"A moped."

Joe laughed. "Really?" looking down at the man.

Kent frowned. "What's wrong with a moped?" he quizzed, a little insulted.

Joe held up his hands, his lips drawn in a thin line. "Nothing. – I'm just trying to picture you on one." he chuckled lightly.

Kent huffed and climbed into the passenger seat. "It's better than this thing. - Do you really need such a big car?"

Now it was Joe's turned to look insulted. "Well, if you don't like my car you know where the bus-stop is." he grunted.

Kent looked at him for a long moments and Joe noticed that he was weighing up whether the DI was serious or not.

"I'm kidding Em…Kent." he swallowed, turning swiftly to start the engine.

Kent settled more comfortable in his seat and fastened his seatbelt.

The journey to Kent's flat was taken in comfortable silence, an atmosphere crackling between the two men as they got closer and closer to their destination. Finally they arrived in the long dark residential street. Joe parked the park a little further down from the flat, just in case. Joe cut the engine and the two men sat in the dark car, neither speaking nor moving.

"Sir?" Kent breathed.

"Yes." Joe replied, matching his tone.

Silence.

"Sir, can I ask another favor?"

Joe swallowed, looking directly ahead, hoping the next words out of Kent's lips would give him a reason to stay. "W-what is it?"

Silence.

"Can you stay….with me?"

Joe could have sworn his heart was going to burst right out of his chest by the way it was slamming against his ribs. His head snapped around. "I…" he forced oxygen into his lungs. "What - What about your flat-mates?"

Kent looked at the flat a few yards away, there were no lights on. "They're not back yet…" he answered in that small nervous voice. "…and by the time they do we'll be…. They wouldn't see you and you can leave before it gets light."

Joe's chest tightened, Kent sounded so desperate and Joe wondered if this morning and the past few weeks had been as hard of the young DC as it had been on him. Joe didn't answer the man's request; he just opened his door and stepped into the cold night air, waiting, Kent swiftly followed. After locking up the range rover, Joe waved for Kent to lead the way, watching after him, trailing in his wake all the way to the now familiar red door, up the three slim flights of stairs and into the small bedroom. All the way nether man spoke or touched.

Joe pushed the bedroom door closed while Kent shrugged out of his jacket. It was hanging from his fingers when Joe moved up behind him, reaching past to toss his thick black overcoat onto the end of the bed, knowing that it would end up on the floor at some point. Kent's own jacket fell to the ground as the DI's lips came down on his neck, gently sucking at the cool skin. His breath hitching at the feel of Joe's hand sliding around his midsection and snaking up beneath the hooded sweater and t-shirt to brushing his warm abdomen. His head fell back onto Joe's shoulder as the older men kissed a path up his neck and along his jaw.

Joe raised his hand to turn Kent's face towards his, allowing him to delve into the warmth that had been haunting him for weeks. He bit at the younger man's lips before sliding his tongue between. Kent spun in the taller man's arms, his hands rising to cling to the blond hair, so precisely combed that it just screamed to be messed up. His tongue sweeping across Joe's before dragging it further into his own mouth as they battled for dominance of the kiss.

The inspector's blood ran hot thought his veins and his heart threatened to crash out of his chest. He moved his hand from beneath Kent's t-shirt, where it remained pressed to the man's skin despite his change of position and began to work at the fastening of his jeans, pulling away from the hungry mouth to whisper against red swollen lips. "Oh, Jesus, I've needed you for so long." before slamming his mouth back down, his hand sliding into the man's underwear in search of solid velvet.

A loud moan escaped both men as Joe's fingers wrapped around Kent's erection and began moving with torturous slowness. Joe grew hard merely from the feel of the other man trembling at his touch.

Finally he drew his hand away, much to Kent's regret, and began to inch down the thick coarse denim and thin white underwear, forcing then down his hips and thighs till they pooled at Kent's ankles. The younger man's hands swiftly followed Joe's lead, tugging at belt and fly, savoring the feel of solid raw flesh as it was revealed by the descending clothing. The pair ground against each other, still partly clothed but in too much need to care about removing the remaining garments.

Kent's hand slide slowed down Joe's tones stomach, sending a shiver of white heat through the DI, the tips of his fingers tingling as they brushed against the dark thick hair guiding his path lower. Reaching the base of Joe's erection, he took a sharp breath, his tongue thrusting deeper into the older man's warm, welcoming mouth. His fingers continued on their journey, gliding feather soft along the solid muscle. Joe's groaned deep in his throat, the sound filling the room and rippling though both men.

Joe buried his fingers tight into dampening curls, pulling on the puppy soft locks till he left the man gasping. His hips thrust against his partners exploring hand, eager for more and finally grunted with satisfaction when slim rough fingers wrapped around him fully, pressing the leaking tip against Kent's own, sending another bolt of white lightening up his body and into his brain.

The younger man's pace began so punishingly slow that Joe found himself pulling harder on the dark hair and thrusting his hips desperate for Kent to quicken the pace, which thankfully he did.

Joe's heart thundered in his chest, his blood rushed south with the speed of a champion race house, his whole body was on fire but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. His hand shot down to grasp Kent's moving wrist, tugging it away from their joined erections, his lips tearing away from the other man's hot swollen mouth. "Em, I w-want y-your…" he growled roughly into the man's ear. "… I n-need y-y-you n-now."

Kent needed, removing his wrist from Joe's hand and handing over full control to his boss turned lover. He gasped as Joe forcefully turned him with hardly any effort. He was like a rag doll in the inspector's hands, and found he liked it. With the smallest push he was bent double, bracing himself against the bedcovers, panting with excitement and desire, his legs spread wide, waiting.

Joe bent down to retrieve his wallet from the pocket of his suit trousers that lay around his ankles. Flipping the expensive leather open he pulled out the condom he'd kept there, more out of hope than expectation. Ripping at the foil, he swiftly sheathed himself with the latex.

Kent let out a strangled cry at the feel of Joe's large damp fingers working their way inside him, stretching him. He panted through the pain and moan through the pleasure, feeling every muscle loosen. "J-Joooeee." he groaned deep in his throat, inpatient to feel the man within him. "Siiirrrr."

Joe's laugh rumbled down his body, passing between them as he pressed slowly into the tight warmth that was Emerson Kent, the muscles continuing to stretch and contract around him. He dripped his head forward, pressing a kiss to the smaller man's shoulder as he thrust deep. Sweat was already beginning to pool on the man's skin but Joe had long stopped caring, his mind was silent and his body was alive as muscles clamped down around his thrusting cock.

Kent's fingers closed around the bed covers, his head hanging forward, panting and moaning, his heart thrashing against his robs as Joe pulled slowly out before slamming back in with a force that sent his rocking forward, almost losing his balance. Joe's arms slide around his waist, holding him up right as he repeated the motion. Each time ripping a load cry from Kent's usually quiet throat, he could hear his name being panted in time with each thrust from the man behind him.

"Em." thrust. "Em." thrust. "Em." the pattern repeated, over and over. Kent himself was too breathless from the blissfully punishing ordeal to do anything but grunt. He let out another cry as his boss hit the right spot again sending sparks of white lightening through his whole body, making every touch of Joe's biting fingers feel a thousand times more sensual.

The pace continued, never slowing. Joe hitting his lovers prostate with almost every thrust, eliciting the most primal sound Joe had ever heard, so incredible erotic he would never have thought them possible coming from such a shy, quiet man. "Em….Em….Uh, ah, God… Uh, umm…Em…" The fingers that lay on his hip, tightened, biting deep, while the hands that lay sprayed wide on Kent's abdomen, slide lower to wrap around the velvet steel of the younger man's erection as it trembled for release. Matching the rhythm of his hips, Joe pumped at a frantic pace, desperate to reach his own climax and hoping to pull Kent along with him.

There was no telling which came first, the room filled with two harsh, husky male cries at almost the same instant.

"Jooooeeee!"

"Keeeennnntttt!"

Breathless, sticky and sated the pair topped onto the bed. Joe wiped his damp semen cover hand on the bedcover beside him, not even a thought of the hygiene.

"T-tha-ank y-ou, sir."

Joe turned to stare at the smiling slightly teasing and flushed face beside him, a wide smile spreading across his features. "The pleasure was all mine, Kent."

"Hardly, _Sir_." He replied with a wide grib.

Joe laughed and pulled his junior officer into his embrace, curling around him and allowed the exhaustion to claiming him, satisfied that he was in control again, at least for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm still not completely comfortable with writing sex scenes but I think I'm getting there. **

**Messages to dhh**: _I'm really glad you're still with me, thank you. Anyway, yeah I mean a series of stories at least that's my hope. I want to chart the rise and fall of Joe and Kent's relationship through season one, two and three, which mean I will be addressing the Mole issue, as it's a very important moment in the series and the relationship I just won't be doing so in this story. (So I really hope I can get my brain to work with the season two and three plots.) I know what you mean about there not being enough in this fandom, considering we're into out thirds season (fingers crossed for a fourth) there is so much potential for it yet it takes no time at all to read all on the ones posted. Hopefully it will pick up. As for the lack of sex scenes, I hoped you didn't want one every other chapter cause if you had you'd be disappointed, as it is I'm work on the mood and pace of the relationship and the characters so hoping into bed every second wouldn't feel right, at least to me. - Saying that though, I hope this chapter made up for the lacking sex scene previously. See you next chapter GATERGIRL_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, but I'm afraid my chapters will never be practically long, for some reason they just work out this way. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

Joe turned his head into the pillow, groaning as a soft light tried to force its way through his slumber. He didn't want to wake up; he didn't want to face another day and another murder. He just wanted to remain in his nice warm bed, beside a nice warm body.

His eyes were wide open in a spilt second, staring straight at the pale blue wall an arm's length away from him. It took a few seconds for his sleep addled brain to remember where he was then it hit him. _Kent_. A smile spread across his face. Still dozy from sleep, he couldn't quiet remember when he'd gotten into the younger man's bed, he did quickly become aware however that the light that had forced its way into his mind wasn't sunlight but the glow of the bed lamp. It was still dark outside thankfully, he could have a few more hours in the calming sanctuary that was Emerson Kent's bed.

Joe stretched nosily, turning himself over to face the man who was slowly becoming his life line. The thought of just how dangerous that was briefly flickered across his mind but was swiftly pushed away, instead of thinking, Joe lifted his blue eyes to the younger man's profile, frowning as he watched him concentrate intently on the book in his hand. "What is that?" he asked, shifting up onto his elbow.

"The book you ordered me to read." Kent stated matter-of-factly.

"I thought you'd already finished it?" A ridge forming between Joe's light brows.

"I have. - I'm re-reading it."

"Why?"

"Maybe I missed something." Kent said softly, a distressed frown forming on his face.

Joe released a heavy sigh. "Em…" he reached out to pry the book from the man's fingers. "…you won't find anything new." Dark brown eyes, filled with guilt and sadness met Joe's and his heart contracted.

"You don't know that."

Joe glanced at the book for a second before flinging it over Kent's side of the bed, causing it to crash to the floor with a load bang. "Yes I do. - There's nothing in any of those books to help us. - There's nothing anywhere to help us." he heaved a heavy sigh, his own guilt beginning to weight on him. "We're on our own with this one."

The pair stared at each other for a few eternal seconds before Joe changed the subject.

"What time is it?"

Kent smiled, glancing over to his clock. "2AM."

"Is that all?" Joe flipped onto his back dramatically.

"Then go back to sleep." Kent replied blankly, turning onto his side away from Joe and reaching up for the light.

"Leave it." Joe's hands slid along his bicep, smiling proudly when he heard the hitch in the DC's breathing.

"I - thought you wanted to sleep. - We do have…."

Joe cut him off before that infernal word left his lips. Shifting up against Kent's back he slid his hand from arm to shoulder and down his right flank to disappear beneath the covers. Kent's breathing hitched further as Joe's fingers reached the sensitive dip where the man's leg met his groin, the fingers carrying on to trail a slow path down his inner thigh.

The DC shifted beneath the covers, lifting his leg over Joe's thigh, turning to give him better access to the sensitive flesh as he grew harder with every brush of rough finger tips. Joe's erection pressed against his hip bone and Kent felt a tremble ripple through his groin. The older man's mouth began to nip and suck on the soft skin beneath his jaw.

"J-Joe…"

"Hmm" Was the man's only reply, his mouth remaining where it was.

"Joe - y-uhh-you have to huh uh stop that."

The detective inspector pulled away, his lips still brushing the skin. "Why?"

"The others will see." he whispered hoarsely, moaning a little as Joe's fingers caressed the skin between his thigh and balls, the man's his hip rocking against him with increasing fervor.

"So? They already think you 'got lucky'" Joe smirked, feeling warm inside.

"It's not funny." Kent complained, turning his head a little to look at his bosses face. "I have to be around it day after day. - Sure it's a little better without Fitz but Sanders and the Skip still like to tease me miraculously."

Joe pulled back further, lifting himself once more up onto his elbow, his fingers motionless on Kent's thigh. "Why?"

The junior officer frowned then smiled. "Because I'm the youngest or the newest."

Joe didn't look impressed or understanding. "Em, you know you can file a report."

Kent frowned again, deeper this time. "Why would I do that? It's not malicious or anything. It's just them putting me through my paces, making me tough, making me earn their respect. They don't do it to hurt my feeling or anything; they're just making me one of the guys, like an initiation. - And it ain't all that bad really, just a little embarrassing when their winding me up about love-bites while you're two meters way."

Joe watched him, his gaze shinning with a new kind of respect. He'd never had to go through the initiation thing. The closest he'd come to bonding banter was during a team building course he'd taken two years ago, and then he hadn't really gotten through it all that well. Part of him envied Kent that kind of experience, having seen the unit together he had to admit, they worked, they were stronger, not just colleagues but almost friends and brothers.

Joe suddenly felt the urge to stay, to become a part of that. It offered something all the courses in the world couldn't, a place to belong. - Friendship and maybe a proper relationship. Which was the problem, if he wanted to pursue this thing with Kent, he couldn't remain his boss, it went against every rule. So it came down to a choice; Emerson Kent and a possible proper relationship for the first time in his life. Or a solid position within a reasonably decent station with men that were actually quite alright at their jobs.

_Either way you have Kent_. His mind put in but it didn't make the decision any easier, in fact it made it harder. He liked being able to look out of his office and see the man hard at work. He liked it when they share a rare stolen glance when no one was looking, but if he choice to stay it would mean working with the man but not sleeping with him, not touching or kissing him. It would be the last few weeks all over against, only a thousand times worse because it wasn't a one or two night stand anymore.

"Joe?"

Deciding he could hold off any life changing decisions until after they'd caught Jack, he shook off the darkening thoughts and focused on the man beside him, who would swiftly be the man beneath him.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It was 4:00AM by the time Joe dragged himself once more out of a sex-induced sleep. With a stifled moan, so as not to disturb the still sleeping Kent, Joe slipped out of the bed. He needed to get home to shower and change before work. He also didn't want to be spotted by Kent's flat-mates. In fact it was imperative he wasn't. Joe dressed as quickly as he could, not bothering with his tie. As he sat on the end of the bed, tying his laces he was startled by the sudden appearance of a warm mouth on the nap of his neck, a loud sigh of pleasure slipping from his smiling lips. He could swear he'd never smiled the way he had since falling into bed with Kent.

"Do you have to go?" Kent sighed, sleepily.

"You know I do."

There was a long pregnant pause, filled with sadness and regret, while Joe finished with his shoes. When they were done he turned to look at a blurry eyed Kent.

"Em?"

"Hmm."

"Now don't get angry or start shouting alright." Joe said in a gentle cautious voice,

Kent frowned up at him with confusion. "What?"

"If we- we're going to do this - again, we need to…be discreet. No one can know or even suspect. We need to be completely professional."

The dark hair DC regarded his boss turned lover closely, searching his eyes for something. The intensity of the gaze made Joe nervous and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed, he never broke eye contact. Finally Kent reached whatever decision he was struggling with and a smile stretched over his flushed sleepy features. "Of course, anything you say _Sir_."

Joe's heart tightened at the teasing tone and he released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, he still had a decision to make about his future but right now he planned to just make the most of the peace and silence Kent gave him. Gripping the young DC's neck, Joe pulled him into a kiss, nothing that would ignite their passions once more but something that held promises Joe had every intention of fulfilling. Pulling back after a long moment he got to his feet.

Kent swiftly followed, sweeping up his discarded underwear.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked with a deep crease between his brows.

"Showing you out."

"That's not necessary."

"Actually it is. If Mark gets up in a few hours and finds the door isn't locked he'll get suspicious and start sniffing around."

Joe could have kicked himself for not thinking of that. Instead he nodded and gestured for Kent to lead the way as the man shrugged into the T-shirt Joe had practically ripped from his body hours earlier.

The pair snuck as silently as possible down the stairs and towards the door. They paused on the threshold looking at each other, a cold chill finding its way up from the main door.

"I'll see you later." Joe whispered.

"Yeah." Kent shifted on his cold feet, his arms wrapped around himself trying to ward off the cold. Joe leant forward, dropping a brief kiss to Kent's lips before pulling back. "Get back to bed, its freezing. I don't think your boss will be impressed if you call in sick in the middle of a murder hunt."

Kent smirked cheekily. "Probably not, he's a real slave driver."

"I bet." Joe chuckled.

"You should see all the extra work he's got me doing."

Joe's narrowed his gaze at the man lustfully. "Well, you should be so got at it."

The pair laughed quietly as Joe bid another goodbye and began down the stairs. He hadn't taken more than three steps before Kent called his name in a load whisper. Turning, Joe was set upon by the shivering man, who gripped the lapels of his jacket and crushed their mouths together. He didn't let the DI go until the man had allowed himself to be thoroughly kissed, all tongue and teeth. When the junior officer finally pulled back, they were both breathless, flushed and hard. Joe cursed the man for kissing him like that when he had to leave. He knew he'd probably be hard all day now.

"You're an evil, evil man Emerson Kent." Joe whispered.

Kent shrugged, winked and rushed back into the flat, closing the door without another word. Joe hovered until he heard the lock turn before carrying on out of the house to his car, all the while carrying a wide smile and much discomfort in his trousers. _I'm so making him pay for that. - One way or another. _Sat behind the wheel of his silver range rover Joe contemplated just how good he felt, something that had been a rarity for a long time and it was all down to a young man he'd picked up in a bar on a bad day.

As with everything in Joseph Chandler's messed up mind, once the good took hold, the bad had to fight for its position of dominance. It was there at the back of his mind now just waiting for a chance to pounce.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. Please keep them coming. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Conversations taken from the series: Joe and Kent in the CCTV room. Miles and Joe in his office. Commander and Joe at the club. All other conversation are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

Joe arrived at work before everyone else, unable to sleep once he'd gotten back to his flat; he'd wound up sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee, dressed in a fresh suit browsing his case notes. When he'd left to come in at 5:30, he'd considered calling Kent and offering him a lift to work, as he didn't have his bike, but the idea was quickly dismissed. The pair of them arriving together would lead to questions. He was still relatively new to the station and he hadn't developed the kind of relationships where giving a colleague a lift into work would seem perfectly natural. So he'd brushed the idea off and headed in alone, hating the idea of Kent having to take the bus because he hadn't had time to repair his bike. Those thoughts had reminded him of their conversation about the moped and he found himself smiling once again at the image of the dark hair DC on the thing. It just seemed funny to him.

Reaching the station Joe had nestled himself in the office and sorted thought what needed to be done that day. Ed would have to be interviewed again; at least now Joe was calm enough to face the man without wanting to hit him. There was CCTV, a lot of CCTV to be viewed. _I think Kent will enjoy that. _Joe smirked to himself. _Serves him right for leaving me hanging this morning_. It had taken a very, very cold shower to get his body back under control. When he felt a twinge in his trousers at the mere memory he decided his thoughts were taking a dangerous path and forced them back to work. There were witnesses to be re-interviewed and he had made up his mind to charge those reporters that had led them on a merry chase around the London streets with obstruction or maybe wasting police time, anything he could get away with.

At 8AM the men began to pile in. Joe remained at his desk, surrounded by papers and trying to look busy, all the while keeping an eye on the door. When Kent finally strolled in at five past, Joe's chest tightened at the sight, and his breath hitched. Kent didn't look his way and Joe found himself feeling a little put out by it. He wanted those exotic dark eyes to turn his way, though he knew Kent was just doing what he'd asked him to, keeping things professional. He understood, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

The rest of the morning went just how Joe had planned it, interview after interview. He and Miles had decided to leave speaking to Ed until the Tech-boys had gone through the man's computer. At 1PM after speaking to countless men and women about what they'd seen at Mitre Square, all of which giving almost the same statement which equaled nothing, Joe made his way back to the incident room, while Miles dropped in on the techies.

Dropping his Jacket off in his office, he scanned the room briefly from his doorway, everything was finally running as it should and Joe was filled with pride that he'd made a ragged bunch of misfits into a half way decent looking murder team. As everyone went about their work, his blue eyes shifted to the door of the CCTV room. His blood warmed as he saw the small man with his back to the door.

Joe rushed into the room. "What have we got?" he asked, leaning in close to Kent who didn't so much as bat an eye lid, playing it cool and professional as he talked him through what he'd found on the CCTV. Sounding completely calm while Joe's heart raced and his thought turned down non-case related roads. Frustrated at himself, he pushed the thoughts away; he had to get a grip.

Turning to look at the screen he focused full on the case and what Kent was telling him.

"He enters the square through these shutters on the south east corner and drags Mary's body into the square."

"Jesus, we were minutes away." They'd been so close to catching him.

"These shutters lead to an underground car-park entered from Fenchurch Street…" Kent pointed it out on the map to his left. "…we're getting the tapes from the council." he concluded.

"He must have used a vehicle for his getaway, excellent work."

"Thank you Sir." Kent beamed up at him briefly before turning his attention back to the screen.

Joe's gaze however remained burning into the man's profile, taking in the smooth skin and cheekbones. He smelt so good. Kent's cheeks began to turn a little pink as he tried to ignore his boss's attention. Joe was just about to say something about grabbing lunch when Miles appeared at the door with the information from the Tech-boys. Reluctantly Joe left, listening to Miles inform him of the contents of Ed's message board.

Turned out there was a possible connection between Ed and the Ripper. Joe hated the idea that the man he'd trusted for the past month was involved, though Miles seemed overjoyed. Joe could see him dying to say 'I told you so'.

Knowing that his presence would be a distraction, Joe ordered Miles to do all of Ed's interviews, something that pleased Miles immensely. "Yes Sir." he said, almost gloating.

"I hope you're wrong." Joe quietly added as the older man left. And he really did because part of him still liked Ed Buchan.

Left alone with his thoughts, Joe's mind turned over the possibility that Ed was involved, an accomplice to Jack, but his instincts were telling him he was wrong. There was no way Ed was involved, not directly. _But the evidence_. His mind screamed. Sighing Joe placed his elbows on the table and began to rub his temples, lifting his eyes to stare out at the incident room, he saw Kent leaving the CCTV room, snatching up his jacket and walking out of the office. Joe didn't even think, he got out of his chair, grabbed his own jacket and headed for the door to follow the younger man. He'd barely exited the incident room when his mind slammed into gear. He had a lunch date with Commander Anderson. _Shit_.

Shrugging into his overcoat Joe quickened his pace, rushing though the station towards the car park, feeling anxious and angry. He'd completely forgotten all about the meeting; between investigate Mary's murder and lusting after his junior officer. He reached the car park and glanced around. A group of uniform where stood across the yard smoking and chatting. Turning towards his silver range rover, Joe fished his keys out of his pocket, wondering where Kent had gone off to.

"I wasn't sure you were going to follow." Kent whispered, his back pressed against the side of the car, out of sight of everyone else.

Joe almost jumped out of his skin, his gaze shifting to take in the sight of the dark haired man. He felt his pulse race and was hit by the overwhelming urge to kiss him, pay him back for that morning. He looked over his shoulder briefly. "What would you have done if I hadn't?" his voice silky soft.

Kent shrugged. "Probably just gone to the pub for lunch."

Joe smiled at the pout on Kent's face, his heart skipping. He wanted to say he could do better than a pub lunch. He wanted them to sneak off and have a little privacy, but that was impossible, he had to meet the Anderson.

Joe sighs as he looked deep into those dark eyes. "I've got to meet the Commander." he informed Kent in a low voice and felt his stomach drop at the disappointment in the man's face.

"Oh, well." Kent shrugged with a regretful sigh.

"Maybe we could go out after work." Joe whispered, leaning in a little closer to the younger man.

Kent looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Sure."

The pair looked at each other, Joe feeling the pull to kiss the man and screw the consequences. He could feel his body moving dangerously close.

"You better go Sir. Don't want to be late for your meeting with the Commander." Kent said, breaking the spell.

Joe snapped up straight. _Fuck it_. He swore silently. "Yeah." pulling open the door to his car. "Later though." he whispered in a lustful promising tone, winking as he closed the door and started the engine.

Joe cursed the Commander all the way to the club, which did nothing for his mood on arrival. He'd wanted to sneak off with Kent, settle the storm before it so much as batted an eyelid in his direction. Instead he was sat at a table with a group of high ranking officers, all of whom were eating lunch without a care in the world while he had to deal with a serial killer who had less than forty eight hours ago killed a community support officer.

The Commander himself was not helping Joe's already frustrated mood, or his anxiety. After giving him a talking down because he'd turned up at the club looking like he'd just come from a crime scene or in his case a murder investigation, he'd then repeated his position when it came to the investigation itself.

"I understand, you need to take a step back. Unless I catch the Ripper then you'll be standing by my side."

"No one asked you to sacrifice yourself. Work the shift and go home. You have a sergeant, use him, let him shoulder it and protect yourself enough so that when this is over you still have some standing."

Joe stared at the Commander with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd always seen the man as a role model, a good man and a good policeman. He'd known his father since training. Joe had grown up thinking of the man almost as family. Yet now he was suddenly seeing a different side to him. Though was it really a different side? He'd always been about putting the career first, building a public profile and protecting it at all costs. Joe suddenly realised that this wasn't a case of seeing a new man but the real one.

"Do you even know their names?"

"Whose names?"

"The victims!" Joe snapped loudly, catching the surrounding people attention.

"Your problem is you can't see that's irrelevant."

"Mary Bousfield. He cut out her kidney and sliced her face off." Joe informed the older man loudly, well aware people where staring.

"People are eating!" The Commander shouted in a hushed tone.

Joe had had enough, the man just didn't understand, could never understand what it was like to have to stand over a body of a victim whose name you knew, who you'd spoken to only a few hours earlier and see the brutal way some man had torn her to pieces. He could never understand and worst of all, he didn't want to. Getting to his feet, Joe threw his napkin on the table and slammed the chair into it before storming out of the club.

Out in the street he took a couple of deep breaths and rushed back to his car. Getting behind the wheel he began to rub at his temples. The headache was back and it had Joe wanting to ripper his brain out just to stop it. His hands were shaking at little as he started the engine.

_Get back to the station. Get back to the case. Get back to Kent. _He told himself as he pulled out of the car park.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. You make me so happy. **

**A/N: I didn't notice it at first but while watching it back to write this I saw that Joe stares at Kent a little too long after telling him "excellent job" really he does. It's a total slash look. Which of course not only help with my story but makes me very happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Joe wanted to smile when he was met at the incident room door by Kent, but he restrained himself. He was still fuming from his encounter with the Commander, not to mention the pounding in his head had increased. Surprisingly though Joe found that it was already beginning to recede just by being back in the station and with Kent so close. It was strange how this place, not just Kent, had become like a refuge to the troubled man. Pushing all thoughts of his meeting to the back of his mind, Joe focused on the younger man as he told him what he'd found on the CCTV and that he had an address, waving his notebook around like a white flag.

"Alright, let's go." Joe turned on his heel, striding back out of the station, Kent rushed behind him.

"So how did it go with the commander?" Kent asked once they were on the road.

"Not all that well, if I'm honest."

Kent turned concerned eyes on his boss. "Oh?"

"He made it very clear that I'm on my own." Joe sighed.

"You mean if we don't…"

Joe nodded.

"It's a good thing you're going to catch him then." Kent said confidently, turning to gaze out the window.

Joe felt his chest tightened. Kent's belief in him was like nothing he'd ever felt. The Commander believed that he could be a good superintendent someday but didn't believe he could catch the Ripper. Miles didn't believe in him at all. Ed had only believed in him to stay close to the case. Kent however had always believed in him, even before he'd been proven right about the Ripper.

Joe didn't even realize he was doing it until his hand came to rest on the other man's thigh, giving it a small squeeze. "Thanks, Em."

Kent turned to smile at him for a moment before turning back to the window.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Joe heard himself asking, he smirked as Kent's head snapped around to stare wide eyed at his boss.

"Uh?"

"We did say we'd do something, as we couldn't catch lunch." John said matter-of-factly.

Kent chuckled nervously. "Are you asking me out on a date Sir?" he teased.

Joe shifted in his seat. He hadn't thought of it like that, wasn't all that sure he wanted to. As much as he'd settled into the idea of him giving in completely to the urges that had previously been a dark shadow that he only indulged in when the stress of work was too much to cope with, he wasn't all that ready for the 'dating' thing. The word held so much meaning. Dating was what normal people did, normal couples did.

He became aware that Kent was watching him with a look that said he'd thought he'd put his foot in it. He could only imagine what the man was thinking; his hesitation would undoubtedly not come over at all well.

"I guess I am." Joe finally said, swallowing his doubts and fears. He could do this, he wanted this. He'd been telling himself so for weeks. He wanted normal.

Kent continued to watch him, uncertain. "Sir, I - I was only kidding."

Joe's head snapped round to fix the man with a hard determined look. "No you weren't _Em _and neither was I. - It's just that…well I'm not used to this."

"Dating?" the younger man frowned.

"Yes. I don't really have much of a….past."

"You mean other than the occasional one night stand."

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat; there wasn't accusation in Kent's voice, just interest. "Yes. - Though that's not a regular occurrence, I swear."

Kent smiled to himself but didn't comment.

"Before I walked into that bar and…" He gave Kent a knowing look. "…I hadn't been with anyone for a couple of years."

"Really?" Kent gapped in wide eyed surprise.

Joe felt himself blush. "Yes. Like I just said, I don't really date."

The pair fell silent after Joe revelation.

"So why did you come that night?" Kent asked unable to fight the intrigued feeling that was nagging at him.

"I'd had a bad day." Joe answered honestly.

"And you wanted to hook up with someone to take you mind off it." Kent commented understandingly.

Joe looked at the dark haired DC, feeling absolutely ashamed of himself. "Y-yes."

Kent smiled softly. "You're not the first." he turned to look out of the window.

Joe wasn't sure where the jealously came from, only that it was suddenly ripping at his gut. "You usually hook up with stranger's then." he tried to sound causal but going by the surprised smirk on Kent's face he hadn't pulled it off.

"What would you say if I said yes?" the DC asked with a raised brow.

Joe couldn't hide the way his jaw tightened and he focused on the traffic in front of him at little too hard. "Nothing. - It's your life Kent."

The younger man hid a smile by turned his attention to the notebook he was holding. "That's alright then. - Though just so you know, I don't usually do one night stands. Actually I hadn't before you picked me up." he flushed.

Joe shot him a look before turning swiftly back to the scene in front of him with a proud, arrogant smile on his face.

The silver range rover pulled up in front of A.C Madur's to be met by the forensic team. Joe and Kent slipped seamlessly into their professional role as if they'd not just been discussing their love life.

It took the forensics team less than twenty minutes to discover blood traces in the back of one of Mr. Madur's van's, then it became a matter of searching and recording the contents. As it turned out there was a box of chemicals Joe suspected might have been used to start the fire the night of Kathy Lane's murder.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

While he and Kent were searching the van, he was unaware that Miles had returned home for a late lunch to discover a package waiting for him. Joe was informed when his phone rang summoning him to Miles's house. He arrived and was met by another forensics team and a very shocked and angry Miles.

As predicted by Ed Buchan, half of Mary Bousfield's kidney had been delivered to a member of the investigation and Miles was far from happy about the case invading the refuge that was his home.

"This is my home. I'm purposed to keep this stuff out of here."

Along with the kidney was a letter that looked like it had been directly copy from the original Ripper letter, only with Miles's name inserted for that personal touch. Joe was convinced that its writer was eastern European by the curve of the letters, something that had Miles looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

"I've done a lot of courses." was Joe's defense.

Leaving the house, Joe informed the DS that he was releasing Ed from custody, something Miles disagreed with very loudly but Joe quickly convinced him that it served their purposes to have Ed out there, where he might be able to lead them to the Ripper. Miles reluctantly agreed on the condition that he was put under surveillance.

As Miles stormed off furiously, Joe's phone rang. He didn't even bother to check the caller ID, he just answered it to hear Kent's voice telling him that they'd found the driver of the delivery van and that he worked at the hospital.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

The hope of closing this case finally sank like the Titanic. Miles and Joe's interview of their new suspect had been a disaster, the man had denied ever working for Madur, not matter how many times Joe and Miles insisted that they had evidence saying he did. Angry and frustrated Miles had gone personally to get Mr. Madur to do an identity parade so they could get on with charging the sick bastard. Turned out however than Madur hadn't never seen the suspect in his life.

Joe had ordered them to interview the staff at the post office where the package sent to Miles had come from in hopes that someone would remember their man. Again that had been a dead end, as the woman who'd served the Ripper described a man completely different to their suspect, and had the proof on CCTV, which showed a man with a moustache that matched the description Mr Madur was giving of his driver.

So at the end of a very long and stress full day they were back to square one with only eight days until the worst of the Ripper killings.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe was sat at his desk after everyone had gone home staring at the E-fit and CCTV image of the Ripper. The man was playing with them, mocking them and it infuriated Joe beyond anything. It had been hard enough trying to find this man before, when he was always one step ahead of them, when he worked off information they hadn't even known, now though, how did they find a man who had no face, no identity but the one he was creating for himself. It was impossible and Joe feared that he would fail to bring this man in at all.

"Joe?"

The inspector lifted his tired blue eyes to see Kent standing in his doorway, frowning briefly at the use of his name in the station before realizing they were alone. "What are you still doing here?" Joe asked softly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

Kent smiled shyly. "Could ask you the same?"

"Working." Joe replied blankly, fussing with the papers that covered his desk.

Kent watched him silently for a few moments. "You owe me lunch." he finally said, a gentle reminder of their earlier conversation.

Joe's gaze snapped up to meet the darker one. "Oh, right, uh." he looked down at the papers, uncertainty drawing line on his face, torn. Part of him wanted to go with Kent, have a drink or a meal then go back to one or the others flats and forget all about the Ripper and the stress. But another part of him screamed to work. Telling him he had to work, had to find a way to locate Jack before that final horrific murder. How could he go out and forget when out there the Ripper was choosing his _'Mary Kelly'_?

"Can we have a rain check? - I-I've got a lot of paper work."

Joe saw that the man wanted to argue, wanted to tell him that he needed to have some down time. His gaze flickered to Joe's hands as he fussed and shuffled papers, then he met the DI's blue eyes and gave him sad but supportive smile.

"Alright. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Joe nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow."

"Do you want me to stay and help?"

"No, you go home. - I'll see you in the morning Em."

Kent gave him another soft smile before turning to leave with a final. "Night Joe."

Joe watched him leave with a sting of regret but unable and unwilling to go back on his decision. He needed to work and so his relationship with Kent would have to take the back seat for the time being.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The date for the following night never happened. Joe had dug himself deeper and deeper into the case for four day. Joe did nothing but go over and over witness statements, crime screen reports and old files. His headaches had begun days ago, pounding against his skull till he couldn't remember what life had been like without them. No amount of tiger balm could ease it, which only added to the pain. He felt like he was being haunted by the past. The closer they came to the final murder the more voices there were in his head. Telling him he had to find Jack. He had to find the girl. He was never going to clear this case. He should never have taken the case in the first place and in the background was the public reminding him how close they were to the big one.

By midnight on the 6th of November Joe had practically reached breaking point. Finally he decided he needed some air, grabbing his coat, he headed to his car. He drove the streets of Whitechapel, retracing the murder scenes he didn't know how long he'd been driving around, he'd just hit the road hoping to clear his head but it wasn't working. Every turn lead to a murder sight, every woman standing along the dark road seemed to have red hair just like Mary Kelly. The dark was taunting him.

When Jo finally stopped the car it was in a dark residential street, outside a now familiar red door. Looking up at the dark flat he fished out his mobile, typing a text before climbing out the car and going to waiting on the doorstep. His hands deep in his pockets, the cold biting out his cheeks, his body staking, not from the chill but from agitation and need.

It had been almost a week since he was last with Kent. He hadn't taken him on the date he'd promised, which in itself meant he shouldn't be standing on the man's doorstep in hopes of a hook-up, but that was just what he was doing. He needed to feel that calm silence Kent had given him before, even if it made him the worst, most selfish human being on the planet.

Of course there was no guarantee he'd get the change. Kent may not even answer the door. He may not even be home. He could be out on an actually date with someone who actually followed through on the offer.

Joe quickly looked at his watch, 2AM. No one goes on dates at this time of night. _No, but they do go to bed_. Jealousy tore at Joe's gut causing his shaking to increase. He tried to telling himself that Kent wouldn't do that, the man had said he wasn't the one night stand type _he did with you_. That had been different, Kent said so. But was it really? Kent couldn't have known Joe would turn up at Kathy Lane's crime scene, and he knew that if it hadn't have been for Kathy Lane he would never have seen the dark eyed man again. So maybe he'd been the first, that didn't mean he'd be the last.

It seemed to be an eternity till the door finally opened to reveal a shivering Kent, blurry eyes and dress in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. "Joe?"

The name was barely out of his mouth before Joe's lips crushed his, his hands clinging possessively at the sides of the Kent's face. Joe wound his tongue around the younger man's before dragging it along the length. The deep erotic kiss continued for a while, Joe's body forcing his junior officer turned lover back against the hall wall.

Kent's hands where wide awake and roaming, sliding from Joe's arms to his broad shoulder, up his neck to tangle in his hair, his hip rocking forward in search of the other man.

Joe pulled back just enough to speak. "Can I come up?"

Kent nodded, leading the way in silence, careful not to wake the others in the flat, motioning for Joe to keep quiet, the red door falling closed behind them.

In the sanctuary of Kent's room, Joe found he could breathe finally; his head was already beginning to settle into its calm place. The two men tumbled onto the bed, just savoring the taste of each other mouths for a long while, Kent's hand brushing at the older man's unkempt cheek, carding through his uncombed hair.

Joe finally pulled away to look at the junior officer, taking in every detail from the small speck of green that was nestled almost invisibly in his dark brown eyes to the raw redness of his now swollen lips and the slight hint of shadow on his jaw. His fingers traced the line and he smiled as he heard the whimpered sigh the touch elicited from the man.

"Sorry." Joe whispered, his thumb brushing at the rough early morning stubble.

"What for?"

"Our date."

Kent dropped his gaze and shrugged. "It's fine. - You've had a lot on your mind. – We all have."

Joe didn't speak for a few moments, wondering how the man he was touching could sound so hurt yet looking at him with utter understanding. This was one of the reason's he didn't date, didn't do relationships. Partners, girlfriends, boyfriends they all demanded your full attention; they tended not to understand when you buried yourself in your work. Joe had known this for years. "I know I've become obsessed with the case, Em. I'm afraid it's what happens when you have OCD."

Kent looked at him in that understanding way again and Joe's heart clenched tighter than he thought possible. "It's fine Joe, really. - I guess we should have known this wasn't exactly the time to start a…. anything."

Joe swallowed hard, fear spreading though his chest. "D-do you want me t-to leave? - I will."

Kent's brown eyes locked with Joe's blue. "Do you want to?"

"No."

Kent didn't say anything else; he just leant forward and pressed his lips to Joe's. Somehow knowing that what Joe needed right then was to not think, to forget.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe was awoken by the slamming of a door, his eyes snapping open. He exhaled at the feel of Kent's head beneath his chin and his hand on his stomach. Joe buried his nose into the dark curls and inhaled the smell of mint shampoo and just a trace of musky sweat. He checked his watch, his eyes widening when he saw it was 6AM. _Shit_. He needed to be at the station, they had less than forty eight hours to find the Ripper.

His heart was pounding again, the obsession rearing its head. As gently as he could Joe pulled his arm from beneath Kent's head and quickly dressing. This time the junior officer didn't wake up and Joe was glad, he wanted him to sleep even if it was only for another hour. Pressing a kiss to the younger man's forehead Joe snuck silently out of the room and took the stairs as quietly as he could, his shoes in hand; hoping that the sound of a door slamming closed meant that it was all clear.

This time he was happy to be proven right.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. You're the best, you know. All of you. **

**A/N: It really isn't easy finding stuff to fill in a space of six days without destroying the timeline of the series, so I went with Joe throwing himself so far into his work that it distracted him for his budding relationship with Kent. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah, sorry guys, I did accidently post the same part twice. I'm really, really sorry. Must have zoned out. Anyway, reposted chapter. **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Joe had hoped that seeing Kent would have relieved the pressure and it had for a few hours but almost the instant he'd walking back into the incident room and seen the chaos around him the weight had crashed down once again, the headache returning with twice the force as before. He'd barely been aware of the others arriving, except when he'd looked up to see Kent watching him with concerned eyes. He tried to force a smile onto his face, show the man he was fine, but it hadn't worked. Every muscle in his body was tense. He knew the junior officer had something to do with Miles arriving to drag him away for lunch, and it gave him a warm cared about feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

Miles dragged him away from the station and to a small east end cafe. Joe sat at the table awkwardly watching as Miles ripped into his pie, the sight causing his stomach to lunge violently. He wanted to be back at the station, he needed to be at the station. They didn't have time for this.

"You've got to eat…" Miles insisted. "…You want to focus, you've gotta eat." Miles scooped sugar into his tea.

The idea of food had Joe's inside protesting, like it was May Day, all he could think about was the murders and how little time they had.

"Got no appetite?" Miles added, stirring the tea.

_ Appetite? _Of course he had no appetite, how could he have when every time he closed his eyes all he could see the mutilated body of Mary Kelly. To somehow make this point to his DS he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a photograph, unfolded it and lay it between them. "We've got two days till he copies the murder of Mary Kelly."

Miles glanced at the photo for a split second before turning it facedown and going back to his meal.

"I've been out all night retracing her steps, over and over trying to work out how he's going to do it. This murder could happen anywhere, in any flat. - She was torn apart. H-he c-completely ripped her to pieces." Joe rubbed his head as the stress clawed at his skull, demanding his attention; he glanced over at Miles who was just watching him blankly. "You were right about me. I'm all PR and paperwork. I can't hide it any more. I'm not up to it."

"I don't think there's one of us that finds it easy." Miles finally spoke, looking at the younger man with sympathy. "When we're at the scene we get on with it, there's procedure, we're trained but once we're on our own it's different. - McCormack dreams of his prefect pub, Sanders takes his kids out, he thinks we don't know it, but Kent has a little cry, in the bogs or the car park…."

Joe felt his chest tighten. He hadn't thought about how Kent dealt with everything they saw. The young man always seemed so focused, so put together. He wondered how many times the junior officer had slipped off to relieve his own stress over the past couple of months. Guilt sliced though Joe's conscious. Here he was focusing on the case and his own needs and there was Kent's sneaking off to cry in the gents, when he should have been able to come to him, to tell him what was bothering him, they were sleeping together after all. _Another mark in the most selfish human alive column_. He thought to himself.

"You say you're not up to it…" Miles continued, pulling Joe away from his guilt. "…but being up to it isn't about the dead. Being up to it is turning up the next morning at 9AM no matter what. - So eat up Sir." Miles gave him an encouraging smile.

Joe felt like he'd finally gained a little respect from DS Ray Miles and it felt good, calming in its own away. With a small confident smile pulling at his lips Joe forced himself to eat the meal in front of him. "What about you? What do you do?" Joe asked cringing at the fowl taste of pie in his month.

"When I get home, I go straight down to my garden, my pond. Got a nice bit of seating in there, away from the house, bit of privacy and I feed my fish. I got carp, real beauties; they come up take food right out of my hand. - Those fish saved me, my job, my marriage. - You want to get yourself some fish, better than crying in car parks."

Joe looked at the older man for a moment. He didn't want to compare Kent to fish but that's what he was. The junior officer was his saving grace. With Kent he could forget about the job, about the Ripper. Just having him nearby eased his usually turbulent mind. His OCD didn't seem so out of control with Kent and it felt good to feel normal.

So yes, Emerson Kent was most defiantly his equivalent to carp?

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Miles and Joe left the café and headed back to the station. He hadn't taken more than three steps into his office when he received a text from Kent. His body gave the now familiar reaction to just seeing the man's name and he didn't even attempt to hide the smile this time. The message told Joe that junior officer had something he thought he'd want to see and Joe couldn't stop his mind turning down a lustful path.

Excitement rushing through his veins, he headed off to meet the younger man, telling himself he was going to make things up to him after bowing out of their date and then turning up on his doorstep at two in morning. After his talking with Miles, he'd come to the conclusion that his selfish use of Kent as stress relief had to stop, he deserved better and Joe didn't want to be one of those kinds of people. If he was going to hang on to the peace Kent gave him, it had to go both ways, it had to stop being about sex and be about a relationship. That thought alone terrified Joe but what he'd found with Kent was worth any amount of discomfort. He could do this, he could date.

As he parked up and saw Kent standing by Mitre Square, watching something, he smiled. _A date_. He was going to fulfill the promise he'd made to Kent almost a week ago. He was taking him out. - First though, they had to work.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

"Do you think it'll work?" Kent asked across the pub table.

"I'd like to say yes, but…" he shook his head remorsefully.

"I still can't believe he did it. Destroying his work like that."

Six hours ago Joe and Kent had stood in Mitre Square and watched Ed Buchan publicly denounce his entire life's work in an attempt to stop RipperFan - Aka their new Jack. - He'd told the gathered press that Mary Kelly wasn't in fact a Ripper victim. He'd delivered at pretty good case too and then burnt his books. Sadly Joe was more than sure it wasn't going to work. His gut told him that Jack had already made up his mind.

Ed had told him he needed to decide who the original Ripper was if he was ever going to find theirs, and since then Joe had been thinking about nothing else. Weighing up all the evidence he had. He'd probably still be sat in his office going over the papers now if it wasn't for the fact that he'd already promised himself he was taking Kent out.

So here they were, sat in a large chain-pub eating a meal. Joe felt completely awkward and uncomfortable, despite having Kent within arm's length. He was sure people were watching them. Joe took a large gulp from his pint and focused his mind on the conversation they were having. "It was a brave thing to do. He's basically just flushed his whole reputation down the toilet."

"I wish we could be sure it was over." Kent sighed, stabbing at his meal.

"Me too." Joe remarked softly, meeting the man's gaze across the table. "Enough about work, let's talk about something else."

"Alright… What?"

Joe shrugged. What did people talk about on dates? It had been so long since he'd had one. He couldn't quiet remember.

Kent sent him a small sly smile that had Joe's bloody racing. "Have you always wanted to be a copper?"

Joe released a breath of relief, happy to let his 'date' take the lead in this case. "I didn't really have a choice. My father was a policeman. It was always his dream I follow in his footsteps."

Kent frowned. "You didn't have a choice? That doesn't sound fair. - What would you have chosen if you did?" he crewed on his stake, waiting patiently for Joe's answer.

The inspector shrugged. "I've never really given it a thought. - I've only ever thought about joining the force."

"Well for what it's worth I'm glad you did, you're a good copper, despite what everyone thought at the beginning. I think they'd agree with me now. You've really shown them."

"I wasn't trying to prove anything." Joe defended.

Kent looked at him with an unconvinced stare and Joe found himself smiling guiltily.

"Alright, maybe I was, just a little." he chuckled. "I know you all thought I would be useless at everything and that I didn't have a clue what I was doing and I wanted to show you all that I wasn't… what did Miles call me 'A paper policeman'?"

"I didn't." Kent insisted. "I always knew you'd do good."

Joe blushed, looking over at him. "Why was that? You seemed to go with me even though no one else did? Even when the whole team was battling to put me in my place, you seemed to go against the tide, why?"

Now Kent was blushing, he stared down at his plate pushing the food around and shrugged. "I guess I just knew. I can't explain it. - You didn't allow the Skip to intimidate you; you stood your ground even when the guys were trying to make you look like an idiot and you were willing to get your hands dirty, not just sit behind your desk and make us do all the hard work. It's kinda hard not to be impressed." he smiled shyly.

The two men locked gazes.

"Thanks." Joe laughed nervously.

"You're welcome." Kent returned in the same manner.

They fell silent while they finished eating before the quiet became too much for Joe and he had to break it.

"What about you? - Did you always want to join the force?"

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember. My mum's got a ton of photos of me dressed up as a copper for birthday parties and stuff. I think the earliest date to me being two years old."

Joe sent him a warm smile. "I'd love to see that."

Kent laughed. "Not a chance, embarrassing photos are a no-no."

There was a look in Kent eyes that Joe caught, which made him think that maybe he wanted to say something like 'for now' or 'maybe one day'.

"I was a little apprehensive about joining up…" Kent was saying. "…once I realised…well, you know…" sending Joe a knowing look. "…the force isn't known for its tolerance."

Joe nodded understandingly. "Yes. I had the same problem, especially when my father found out about my dual-interests. He made it very clear that it wouldn't be acceptable by the Met or by him."

Kent was staring at him with wide eyed fury and Joe had a sinking feeling he'd just painted his father as a bigot. He rushed forward in the man's defense.

"Don't get him wrong. He didn't mind that I was well…." he swallowed.

"Bi-sexual." Kent said a little harshly.

"Yes…. He was just thinking of my future."

"The one he choice for you, that you had no say in." Kent's tone got harder.

"You don't understand. He just wanted the best life for me."

Kent pressed his lips together to try and stop himself from saying something they might both regret, but Joe could read the anger and dislike on the younger man's face.

Taking a breath, Joe tried to guide the conversation away from his father. "So how did your family take the news… about you being…" he paused a little too long.

Kent glared. "Gay…" he snapped. "….It's not a dirty word Joe."

The two men watched each other for a long moment, before Kent took a calming breath.

"My mum and two sisters were fine with it but I got some flak from my grandfather who lived with us. He thought it had to do with growing up surrounded by women with no father, said I lacked a strong male role model."

"What did you say?" Joe asked intrigued.

"Something along the lines of, if I didn't have a strong male role model what the hell was he. - That shut him up pretty sheepish."

Joe smiled proudly at him. "Nicely put."

"Thank you - After that he got used to it. - Though he never made any of my boyfriend's welcome."

Joe swallowed hard at the idea of Kent's previous boyfriends; it wasn't like he expected to be the man's first but jealousy was irrational like that. Trying to sound relaxed and uncaring he pressed on.

"You have a lot?"

"Hmm?" Kent hummed, trying miserably to hide a smirk.

"Boyfriends?"

"Oh." Kent chuckled. "I know you don't date often Joe, so I'll assume you've forgotten proper etiquette." when the older man frowned, Kent laughed. "Ex's are a no go area on a first date."

"Oh." Joe flushed. "I - Right." he lifted his pint.

Kent smiled warmly. "But as you asked, not really, a couple; first was in school, second when I went to college."

"What happened?" Joe heard himself ask. _Why the hell are you asking, you know it's going to make you crazy. _

Kent raised a brow. "We were together until about three years ago. I guess we just grew apart, especially once I'd joined up. I was uneasy, scared what would happen if they found out I was gay."

Joe was nodding understandingly.

"He couldn't take it, me being so jumpy when we were out. - I think that's why he cheated."

"He_ cheated_." Joe all but growled.

Kent shrugged, averting his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was three years ago, I'm over it. - Besides if I'd still been with him, I wouldn't have been in the bar that night, or here with you now."

"Good point." Joe grinned smugly.

When they'd finished their meals and drinks Joe asked Kent if he was ready and the two men walking the short distance to Joe's car. Inside they both glanced at the clock on the dash. It was too late to get into Kent's room before his flat-mates got back and too early to attempt to sneak past under the cover of dark. Then Joe was suddenly hit with the feeling that maybe it was a good thing, giving him the chance to end this date the way it was meant to. Allow him to show Kent he wasn't just after sex, though what exactly he was after he wasn't at all sure.

They drove back to Kent's in silence, the atmosphere comfortable but charged with heightened sexual tension. When they pulled up outside the red door, they just sat there, neither of them speaking nor even looking at each other. This was what Joe hated about dating, the awkwardness. There shouldn't even be any between him and Kent he thought, they'd already been to bed together on more than one occasion, they should be past it.

"Are you going to Skip birthday drink tomorrow night?" Kent finally broke the strained silence.

"Huh…Oh, I'm not sure. I don't want to impose." Joe said nervously.

"He did invite you right?" Kent asked cautiously, his tone telling Joe he thought he'd put his foot in it.

He smiled. "Yes. - But… I'm not exactly his best friend; I'd barely describe us close acquaintances."

Kent laughed softly. "He wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you there. - He's not all bad really, barks worse than his bite. - And I think in time you two could become really good friends. You know that whole good cop, bad cop thing."

Joe scoffed. "And which am I?"

"The good cop of course." Kent chuckled. "Though the Skip can be nice to witnesses, he tends to go full barrel at a suspect, as you know full well."

The pair laughed for a few minutes. Finally Kent looked up at the second floor light and releasing a heavy sigh of regret. "Looks like Mark and Robin are in." he stated obviously.

"Yeah." Joe's tone matching his companions as the car fell silent again, reawakening the awkwardness.

"Well then. - I'll see you tomorrow then." Kent whispered shyly, reaching for the door handle.

"Not so fast." Joe's breathless husky voice stopped the junior officer dead.

Kent looked back hopefully, then smiled as Joe strong fingers wrapped around the nap of the young man's neck and pulled him into a soft, slow but passionate kiss.

After a long while they pulled apart and Joe smiled at his date. "See you tomorrow Em."

**TO BE CONINTUED…**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. You the best, you know, all of you. **

**SORRY I HAD TO REPOST THIS CHAPTER, BUT I MISTAKENLY USED THE SAME SCREEN TWICE. SCREW UP DURING EDITING. WHOOPS.**

**A/N: Cultural Reference: for those who don't know, May Day is a British public holiday had has a history of being the day people riot or protest. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this. I really wanted to send the pair on a date but couldn't picture then in some fancy restaurant, not with Joe's insecurities, so a nice meal in a busy pub where no one would pay them two minds (because they'd draw attention in a small one.) was the best option. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Series conversations: Just a small one this time. Miles welcome to Joe. Everything after their talk in the hall is mine.**

**And sorry again for the mess up with the previous chapter, I'm utterly ashamed of myself. Thanks dhh for informing me so quickly. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

Joe had no idea what he was doing there. What any of them where doing there. They had twenty four hours before the final murder and here they were having a birthday party.

Standing on the doorstep of Ray Miles's house, Joe took a deep breath, fussing with his collar and staring down at the ridiculous excuse of a birthday gift. He hadn't had any idea what to buy the man, all he knew about Miles was that he had fish. Ringing the bell Joe shuffled in his feet, wishing he'd brought his jacket as the November cold was beginning to bit. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before the door to the small semi was opened.

"Joe, lovely, come in." Miles welcome enthusiastically, stepping aside to let him in.

Joe stood nervously in the hallway; he could hear familiar voices coming from what he assumed was the kitchen, hearing Kent's voice above the others. It was strange how he could pick it out among so many, somehow the young man had gotten so firmly wedge under Joe's skin, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get rid of him. - Or if he would even want to.

"Come on your own?" Miles asked, pulling Joe's thoughts away from Kent.

"Yeah." Joe smiled handing over the gift.

"You could have brought a friend or a - a partner." Miles said trying to be diplomatic.

An uncomfortable smile spread across Joe's face. "You think I'm gay?"

"Wouldn't matter if you were."

Joe felt his heart racing, panic taking hold. He knew it was ridiculous. Clearly Miles already suspected, so all he had to say was he didn't have anyone. - Well, no one he could tell the sergeant about. - Instead his father's voice screamed in his head, telling him that he'd never be accepted by the force if he was gay. Coppers didn't want to be around men like that. He knew it was all homophobic shit, but when you've heard it all your life it's hard to shake off. "I'm not gay." he heard himself saying and felt ashamed of himself, though in all honestly it was true, he wasn't gay, he was bisexual, but he was currently sleeping with a man so, the shame was well deserved.

"No well, no one is on the job obviously, but don't you worry my boys are about all that."

Joe couldn't stop the small smirk pulling at his lips. Kent was most defiantly above it. _Or below it as the case maybe_. His mind interjected. "Miles I appreciate your openness and inclusiveness bu…"

"Come and have a drink…" Miles said, breaking him off before he could repeat his mantra. "…and thanks for the fish food, very thoughtful."

Joe walked into the kitchen and smile at everyone, though his gaze landed of Kent last of all, before he forced himself to rip it away. He was introduced to the wives one at a time, shaking their hands as he went. They were all very friendly and Joe slowly began to feel at ease.

"Kenty didn't bring anyone either. He's still keeping his mystery girl under wraps." Sanders teased elbowing the junior officer, as Miles handed Joe a drink.

"I've told you there isn't a girl." Kent insisted with all honestly, though the blush on his cheeks belied his insistent tone.

Joe tried not to send the man a knowing smile.

"You keep saying that, then you turn up at work covered in teeth marks." Sanders laughed, Miles and McCormack joining in.

Joe shifted on the spot, taking a deep gulp from his bottle. He really wanted to tell them to leave Kent alone. Hell part of him wanted to come clean and confess but that wasn't a real option, despite what Miles had said. Joe being gay was one thing, having an affair with a junior officer within his own unit that was quite another matter.

"What do you think Joe?" Miles asked laughingly. "In your professional opinion with all the evidence laid out before you, has our Kent got himself a bird?"

Joe flushed at being drawn into the friendly banter; he glanced around at the men before staring at Kent, who seemed to be encouraging him to join in.

"Well the evidence wouldn't hold up in court." he said lightly. "But it would most defiantly be enough for further investigation."

"See." Sanders laughed, "Even the boss thinks your hiding her away."

"I didn't exactly say that." Joe smiled. "Only that he's clearly been…seeing someone."

"Maybe he just doesn't want us to see how bad his taste is." McCormack joked before receiving a light hearted slap from his wife. "Och."

"Oh come on Kent…" Miles cooed. "…Just admit you've got yourself a girl and we'll leave you alone."

Kent groaned loudly as all eyes, especially Joe's, watched him expectantly. "Fine…alright, yes I've been seeing some okay." he blaze scarlet, his eyes fixed to the gray floor tiles.

"See told you." Sander cheered. "Pay up McCormack." the man held out his hand to receive the fiver.

Joe frowned at the exchange and Sanders laughed. "I bet him the Skip could get Kent to fess-up before the end of the month." the man beamed proudly. "Thanks Skip." he winked.

There was a ripple of laughter before Miles turned his attention back to the junior officer.

"So why didn't you bring her? - You could have."

Kent shook his head.

"The poor boy probably didn't want to scare the girl off by introducing her to you bunch of oafs." McCormack's wife said sweetly.

Miles pressed his hand to his heart. "Oh, you wound me, we would have been our best behaviour, wouldn't we boys?"

"Yeah." McCormack and Sanders replied looking far from sincere.

"If anyone would scare her off, It's the boss."

Joe's eyes snapped open wide, his heart skipping a beat for some unknown reason. "Me?"

"Yeah, with that stern face you're wearing. Relax Joe."

Joe smiled unsurely. "Oh, sorry."

"So what she like then Kent?" Sanders asked, poking the boy in the side.

Joe wondered why Kent's love life was suddenly the focus of the conversation when it was Miles birthday, surely they should be discussing him.

"Yeah, come on boy, do tell. - We were beginning to think you were celibate or something." Miles joked lightly. "You've been with us for almost a year and we haven't seen you with a girl once."

"Fitz had money on you being gay." McCormack joked.

Kent was turning a deep shade of scarlet. "I just…don't like talking about my private life that's all." he said shyly, his dark head bowed low to hide his embarrassment or maybe to stop himself looking at Joe. Neither of them knew which.

"Oh leave the boy alone Ray." Mrs. Miles sighed. "You're embarrassing him."

"We're just having some fun. - And we're curious, that's all."

Kent finally lifted his chin with a heavy sigh, knowing if he didn't tell them something they'd keep on at him. "Fine…"

Joe looked at him, seeing the struggle in his face. On the night of Alice Graves's murder, Kent had said he wouldn't deny being gay and Joe though that he'd met it, but now faced with actually revealing something so potentially damaging Joe knew the shy uncertain junior officer wouldn't be able to tell his colleagues the truth.

The question of what he'd do if Kent did actually admit to his sexual preference forced its way to the front of his mind. Kent coming out didn't mean he had to, but if those words left Kent's lips and despite Miles's reassurance that 'his boys we're above all that', they began to viably attack the junior officer, would Joe just stand silently by while the man he'd been sleeping with, the one that had slowly begun to actually mean something to him was belittled and bullied. He had a hard enough time listening to the teasing and friendly banter, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his mouth closed. Joe found himself waiting intently for him to speak.

"She's really nice. Okay and for your information Mac, she's gorgeous."

Joe almost choked on the beer he'd been drinking to avoid looking at Kent.

"You alright, Joe?" Miles asked concerned.

"Y-yes f-fine…s-swallowed t-to f-fast." He gasped, thankful that the blush on his cheeks would be considered a result of almost choking rather than Kent's declaration.

"How about you boys head into the front room and play this silly game." Mrs. Miles said, holding the Ripper board game Sanders had brought her husband. " And stop teasing young Kent and making Joe uncomfortable."

Miles look at his wife, then to Joe and laughed. "He's always uncomfortable." he said, leading the way out of the kitchen, the others trailing behind.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

"You heading off?" Miles asked as Joe walking into the kitchen to wish the sergeant and his wife a goodnight, interrupting a private moments. "Sorry. Uh, yeah."

"It's still early." Miles complained looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yes, well we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Spoil sport." Miles joked, following the man to the front door. "Well, thanks for coming Joe. It's good to get to know each other outside the office."

Joe nodded. "Yes." he was surprised how easily he and Miles had slipped into a mutually respectful friendship. They were far from the best of friends but they weren't snapping each other's heads off every second anymore. Joe figured their conversation yesterday in the cafe had cleared the air. "I'm glad you invited me, thank you."

They shook hands at the threshold. "Well I'll see you in the morning." the older man's voice held a tremor of remorse and reluctant anticipation. None of them wanted the morning to come. "And thanks again for the fish food."

"You're welcome."

Joe headed down the path and heard the close of the door. It hadn't been all that bad of a night actually. He'd spent some time talking to Miles in his garden about the original Ripper case, where Miles stood by his so-called 'mad bird theory' even though it was ridiculous. The men had relaxed around him and talking to him less like a boss and more like a friend. Their wives had all been friend, funny and charming and he'd found himself wondering what the hell they were doing with men like McCormack and Sanders and Kent had been quiet and shy, at least when he wasn't helping Joe defend Ed Buchan to Miles. They'd spoken a little but not overly much, fearing drawing undue attention. Joe stopped beside his car and looked back at the house before opening the door and climbing into the warmth. He started the engine, turned up the heating and waiting.

He'd been sat in the slowly warming range rover for ten minutes when the passenger door opened and Kent slide into his seat. "It's bloody cold out there." he thrust his hands towards the fan on the dash, rubbing them together. "I hate winter."

Joe smiled as he pulled away from the curb.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad." Kent remarked as they reached the end of Miles's road.

"Alright, no need to rub it in. - Though considering the grilling they gave you I don't know what make you think so."

Kent chuckled lightly. "Oh, that's as common as pie and mash, I'm used to it. - Glad you joined in though. It might have looked weird if you hadn't."

"I didn't want to, I don't like seeing you embarrassed like that."

Kent turned a sweet flattered smile on Joe, who blushed.

"But if you hadn't it would have made everyone uncomfortable, including me. - And it wasn't like you weren't just pointing out the truth." he chuckled naughtily. "You were just following the evidence."

"Evidence I put there. - I've really got to be more careful about that." Joe shook his head. "But I guess I get a little carried away." his voice dropped seductively.

"I'm not complaining."

"You should be if that's the result."

"Its fine, I've had worse. Beside the Skip was right, now I've fessed up, they'll back off."

"Until they want to meet 'her' then they'll be grilling you again." Joe sounded both concerned and panicked.

"Well they'll have a long wait, won't they? - When they start badgering me about it I'll just say we broke up and you'll just have to make sure you keep your mother to yourself for a while."

"That's unlike to happen." Joe smirked.

The car paused at traffic lights and Joe sat staring out at them. When had they begun talking in the long term? He suddenly wondered. Did they even have a long term? Joe couldn't deny he wanted it, after years of being single and indulging in one night stands that never lead anywhere because he'd been too ashamed to be himself, this was his chance. He took a deep breath as the light turned green. "Em?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… We need to talk…"

"Oh god." the young man's head snapped round with worry in his eyes.

"Calm down." Joe smiled. "I just think we need to discuss what happens after tomorrow."

Kent's dark brows drew together. "What do you mean?"

Joe swallowed, he really hadn't expected to ever have this conversation, he had no idea what he was meant to say. "Well…If we catch this guy tomorrow… or even if we don't actually…. There's every possibility I'll be leaving."

"Oh." Kent slumped in his seat, clearly having not thought on the subject any more than Joe had. "Of course."

An uncomfortable atmosphere filled the car as the two men stopped talking. Neither sure what they were meant to say.

"So you'll be moving onwards and upwards then." Kent whispered, though loud enough for Joe to hear him.

"In all likely hood, yes."

"I see."

Silence again.

"So where does that leave us?" Kent asked shyly, shifting in his seat and turning to stare out the window.

"That's what I was wondering."

It was suffocating in the car, so much not being said, so much tension. Joe couldn't breathe so opened his window, only to close it again when he saw Kent wrap his arms tight around himself against the cold air. Deciding they really need to talk this though properly Joe turned the car in the direction of his flat.

"Where are we going?"

"My place, we need to talk properly."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Joe pushed open the door to his flat and stood back to allow Kent inside. Nervously the young man crossed the threshold. When Joe flicked on the light he took a good look around. Everything was pristine, white and cream walls, a black leather couch, glass table and expensive flat screen TV, just how Kent had imagined the inspector living, clean and clinical, everything in its place. Which made Kent feel very much out of it.

"Make yourself at home."

_Hardly likely_. Kent thought, he looked over his shoulder to see Joe dropping his keys into a bowl by the door and toeing off his shoe, placing them precisely right against the hall wall. "Do you want me to?" he nodded down to his trainers.

"No, your fine."

Kent heard the hitch in Joe's voice as he forced an uncomfortable smile into place. Walking forward, Kent began to toe off his trainers, placing them tidily next to Joe's before shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on an empty peg next to the inspector's black overcoat.

Joe watched his every move with surprised and gratitude. He knew it was rude to ask people to remove their shoes, especially guests and he'd forced himself to remain tight lipped and polite when he'd had people stop by before. It was wonderful to have someone understand his discomfort without him even saying, seeing though his politeness. But then Kent was like that, seeing what he needed and willing to compromise. - Or give in completely in certain cases. Smiling softly at each other, the pair stood silently for a short moment before Joe broke the spell.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Hmm, Yeah, thanks." Kent answered shyly.

Joe waved his hand towards the lounge. "Make yourself comfortable." then strolled off to the kitchen. He reappeared to find Kent sat at the edge of the sofa, playing nervously with his fingers and staring at his socked feet. "Here." he held out the beer bottle to the young man.

They fell into a slightly awkward silence, drinking their beers and refraining from looking at each other. Kent shifted in his seat and Joe knew they had to clear the air before they both went crazy. His only problem was he didn't know where to begin.

Deciding that the best way was to jump straight in with eyes wide open, he sat forward on the couch, causing it to moan, and rested his elbows on his knees. His bottle pressed between his palms. "I don't want to stop seeing you." he said in a rushed breath.

Kent let out a sigh of relief. He'd been expecting the whole break up, it's not you speech. Relaxing a little he turned to look at Joe, smiling. "I don't want that either."

"But…"

_Oh god, not but_. Kent's face fell and his breath caught in his lungs. "B-but?" he repeated breathlessly.

"I'm going to be…moving up the ladder Em, it's going to be stressful and hard and well…I'm not…I can't come out. It'll destroy my career." his gaze remained fixed on the bottle in his hands, guilt and shame slashing at his gut.

Kent stared at him with a deep frown. "I'm not asking you to come out, Joe. - I'm not even ready for that. I thought I was but…" he shook his head, remembering the confrontation in the Skips kitchen. "…I'm not."

Joe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I know. - I know you're not ready and you're not asking me to be. - But eventual you will. - You told me how the stress of sneaking around destroyed your last relationship Em, I don't want that to happen here." Kent went to speak but Joe cut through his attempt. "…and it's not going to be easy with me Em, you've seen what I'm like under stress and if I get a promotion the stress will increase, at least for a while."

Joe had never really thought about the stress that would come with his dream and thinking about it now was making his hands shake and his head begin to hurt. He put his beer on the table in front of his and lifted his fingers to his temples.

"Are you alright Joe?" Kent asked concerned, placing his own bottle on the table and shifting further around to look at the man, his hand resting on Joe's arm.

"I'm fine… but this is what I mean, Em. I handle stress badly."

"But you've been fine over the past couple of months, and if this case isn't stressful I don't know what is, but you've handled it."

Joe looked guiltily at Kent. "I haven't, not really. The pounding in my head is almost always there, all I hear is the blood rushing though my body, voices screaming in the back of my mind. - I shake and suffocate and re-arrange my desk when no one's looking. The OCD is worse because of the stress and the stress is made worse because of the OCD, it's a vicious circle that I can't control. - The only time I'm even partly normal is when I'm either drunk or…." he paused to look at Kent, his eyes glimmering slightly. "….with you."

Kent lent about a little, examining the man's features, the pained look around his eyes, the water that was making them shine. He was still holding in the air and he finally, slowly let it out. "Y-you mean when we're…together…" he flushed, his mind putting everything together. "…I'm a distraction." he wasn't sure if he was insulted, hurt or flattered, maybe a bit of all three.

"No…" Joe snapped eyes wide with panic. "…yes... I mean, not the sex, well." he dropped his head into his hands and gripped at his blond hair. "… It's complicated."

"Then explain it." Kent pleaded, not wanting to hate Joe but fear where this conversation will lead if he didn't understand. "Take a breath and explain."

Joe took a deep, lung bursting breath and fixed his gaze on the TV screen in front of him. "I've lived my whole life with this, this pressure, the OCD. I've never been able to stop it, well I have. When it gets really bad, painfully bad I go out and drink, a lot, and then…" paused, hanging his head in shame, not wanting to say anything that would hurt Kent's feeling or make the younger man hate him, but Kent wanted to understand and Joe needed to tell him. "…and hook up. I never date because no one would understand this…" he waved at the over tidy flat. "…they'd try but it wouldn't work." he swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "So I find some random guy, release the pressure and then come home and scrub myself clean."

Kent stiffened on the seat beside him, the hand that had been pressed to his upper arm in comfort pulled back sharply, as if burnt, folding tight into a fist. Joe's head snapped around to stare at the angry, hurt young man.

"So when you came on to me in the bar?" his voice broke a little, and Joe hated himself even more.

"Yes and no." He sighed. "I'll admit it's what I'd gone into that place for, and why I'd picked you up." he felt his gut tighten painfully as Kent pressed his lips together hard. "But after, it was different. - Em, it was _different_. When I left your place that morning and came home I didn't scrub myself clean like I usually did. I didn't despise and hate myself."

"I'm glad I didn't disgust you." Kent turned away, no longer able to look at the man, instead staring at his feet against the polish boards.

"Em." Joe sighed. "You could _never_ disgust me. - I disgust myself."

Joe paused for a few moments, getting to his feet and going in searching of a scotch. "What one?" he asked over his shoulder.

"No."

With the drink in hand Joe didn't return to the sofa but instead went to look out over the London skyline.

"I tried to put you out of my mind, I really did try and I thought I had. Then I was sent to Kathy Lane's crime scene and bam, out of nowhere there you were. Like some past sin coming back to haunt me."

"Thanks." Kent scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Joe sighed frustrated at himself for keep saying the wrong thing. "There you were, and you didn't say anything, you didn't push me for an explanation or expect anything. You just carried on like normal and I felt it then, the pressure. You were a different kind of stress, watching you, wanting you day after day. I wasn't sure how to feel about it." he paused again, throwing back his drink and running his hand through his hair. "And then there was that afternoon in your flat and I couldn't believe how good it was, how you made me feel. My mind was silent, for the first time in my life I could breathe."

"I'm glad to be of service." Kent whispered sharply.

Joe turned to look at the young man, his head resting in his hands. He walked over, taking a seat once more beside him, placing the glass on the table next to the unfinished beer.

"Em… I need you to understand, please. It wasn't the sex, I thought it was, but it wasn't. It was more than that, it was the confidence you had in me when no one else did, and the way you tried to help me fit in. - It was the looks of encouragement. It was just being near you, in the same room, it somehow calmed me. You remember when I met with the Commander that day, when I left that meeting my head was pounding, my hands shaking, I was having a break that I thought was going to send me over the edge. Then I walked into the station, saw you and it all slipped away. - I don't understand it Em, I wish I could, then I could explain it better but you're my fishpond."

Kent's gaze shot up to meet Joe, shining with confusion and tears. "You're what?"

"I was talking to Miles and he said that you all had something that helped you get through, helped you cope with this life, his is a fishpond, he said I needed to find something like that and all I could think about was that I already had. - You."

Kent stared open mouthed at him. The sincerity and nervousness in Joe's eyes was almost painful to look at. "So I'm your fishpond?" he sighed. "I don't know what the hell that even means Joe. - Or where it leaves us."

"Em." Joe shuffled closer. "I swear to you this isn't about sex or a distraction when the stress is too much, I could get them anywhere." He cringed at he saw that look on Kent's face again. "It's different, for some unfathomable reason you seem to get me. At least it feels like you do. This is about me finally being able to be myself with someone and I don't want to lose that, I like you Em, a lot and I'd like to see where this could lead. - But I know what it would mean for you if we carried on. It would means sometimes not seeing me for days when I'm buried knee deep in work, meetings or courses. It means having to deal with my obsessive habits that may very well invade your life completely. - It means sneaking around. It may even mean never acknowledging our relationship openly."

Joe watched Kent closely as he continued, needing to get everything out. "I know none of this is fair on you and that's why I need you to understand. I care about you Em, I don't want to end up hurting you. So… you need to think about whether you can handle this. I'm putting the ball in your court. It's your decision where we go from here. - And I'll promise to abide by your decision."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. See you again soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, well I know what this story is told from Joe point of view but I think I need to give our sweet Kent a bit of paper time and this seems like the perfect moment to do that, after everything Joe said in the previous chapter. So I hope this doesn't throw you off too much. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<strong>

Silence engulfed the room as the two men sat beside each other, neither speaking. Kent wasn't sure how he was meant to react to Joe's confession. Part of him wanted to hate the man; he couldn't shake that aching feeling of being used. Yet had he really been used? He'd always know Joe had been uncomfortable about his sexuality, he'd known it almost from the moment they'd met in the bar and he'd always figure that the man's stress had something to do with their hook ups, but he figured he'd just pretend, try to fool himself that it wasn't about the sex.

But hearing it from Joe's own lips, how could that not sting. Kent knew he hadn't meant to hurt him; that he was only trying to be honest. Joe just wanted to have a clean slate and give him all the fact before they moved on and he had to respect him for that. The only thing was that Kent couldn't shake the fear that what he felt for Joe wasn't reciprocated. That somewhere down the line Joe was going to find a better way to distract himself and relieve the stress and Kent would find himself once again broken hearted.

His break-up with Tom had almost destroyed him and he wasn't sure he could go through that again. He knew he was too soft, too insecure but that was just how he was. When he fell, he fell hard.

As Kent looked flittingly at Joe, who looked terrified and ashamed of himself, rolling his retrieved beer bottle between his palms, he felt a sting of sympathy. They were very much the same. Both being stuck in a job that demanded they not be a hundred per cent honest with themselves or other, both of them uncertain and scared of what was happening. - And both of them desperately needing someone to chase away the horrors that haunted their world.

He couldn't say why he felt such a connection to Joseph Chandler, or why he put such faith in a man he'd known for barely three months, but from the moment they'd met in the bar, he hadn't been able to get the man out of his mind, and it was a pleasant feeling to know that Joe felt the same. That he'd been struggling with his feeling too.

Kent lifted his drink and took a long gulp, his heart pounding as it slides down his throat. He wasn't sure it could last with his soon to be ex-boss and he wasn't at all sure that at some point in the future the stress of keeping things discreet wouldn't destroy them completely, but as much as his pride was hurt he couldn't help think that if he threw this away now he'd always regret it.

Swallowing the last of his beer Kent turned to face Joe, his heart racing and his stomach tied in knots, unsure whether he was making the right decision. But on the other hand, the inspector was only asking for a chance, it wasn't a marriage proposal and with Joe moving on, if things didn't work out at least they wouldn't be working together. They could go their separate ways with no one knowing any different and not worries about work place tension.

"Joe." He murmured softly and the moment the older man turned hopeful eyes on his, he knew what his answer was.

Leaning forward Kent pressed his lips to Joe's. He didn't need to say anything; Joe knew what the action meant because he didn't taste like a goodbye. Joe's hand cupped the younger man's cheek, his eyes closed tight as he followed Kent's lead, every decision was in Kent's hand, Joe had already made too many for them both.

Kent shifted closer, pushing his boss back against the black leather cushion before straddling his hips. He ran his tongue over Joe's lips, nipping softly before pushing it inside, tasting the odd mix of beer and scotch. His hips rocked forwards and his slim fingers wound themselves in the blond strands of Joe's soft hair.

Joe's hands moved to the younger man's waist, pulling him closer still, searching for the friction that came when their crouches rubbed deliciously against one another. The pair moaned when that friction was found, Kent increasing the pace of his rocking hips, as well as his exploring tongue. A red haze had taken over him and he couldn't think of anything beyond Joe. Later he would wonder if that was what Joe had meant when he'd talked about the silence in his mind, but at that moment all he wanted was to touch the older man.

His hands slide down Joe's grey jumper to grip at the hem, tugging it up. The pair had to shift forward a little to allow the garment to be pulled free and dropped haphazardly to the side, Joe not in any right mind to care. When his hands were free of the jumper Kent moved on to the buttons of Joe's shirt, the other man tugging at his, their arms a tangle as they tried to strip each other at the same time. Joe succeeded first, forcing the brown short-sleeved garment off Kent's slim shoulders and dropping it to the side. The garment was quickly followed by Joe's crisp white shirt, then the same process repeated at both men moved on to the t-shirts they'd been wearing beneath.

Soon both men were bare chested, pressing hard against each other, devouring their partners mouths, hands clawing at naked flash. Kent's slim fingers bit into the warm tight muscles of Joe's shoulder and biceps, while the inspector's much larger stronger fingers clawed at his junior officer's back, leaving red marks in their wake. Joe tore his mouth from Kent's, trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck before sinking his teeth into the joint between neck and shoulder and sucking hard. He heard the younger man gasp and laugh but didn't pull back until he was satisfied he'd left significant evidence.

Finally leaning back he smiled at Kent, he didn't need to speak for them both to know what he'd just done and what it would mean. Kent gripped tighter to the inspectors hair as he crushed his mouth down brutally, giving the man a deep hungry and very erotic kiss. Joe's hips bucked upward causing Kent to moan into the mouth he was currently devouring.

Hungry for more and feeling that Joe was too, Kent realised the man's hair and dropped his hands to start tugging at his lover's belt and fly, before sliding his hand inside. He smiled proudly at the gasp elicited from Joe as his fingers wrapped around the man's arousal, Joe's head falling back against the cushion. Kent's fingers worked the swiftly hardening flesh for a few moments, then he slide seamlessly from Joe's lap to kneel on the floor between his knees. The inspector's blue eyes snapped open, only to flutter closed at the sensation of wet warmth engulfing him, Kent hollowing out his cheeks as he moved at a steady pace along the throbbing muscle, his tongue swirling and tracing a long path as he went.

He smiled when he felt Joe's finger tangle in his dark dampening curls and heard his gasps and groans. When he felt the muscle quiver against his tongue and grow even harder he knew what was happening. He braced himself, gripping tightly to Joe's thighs as the man bucked up into his mouth and exploded. He didn't flinch or move away, not until everything Joe had was sliding unheeded down his throat. Once he was sure he'd taken everything, he drew back onto his heels and looked at the blissfully peaceful look on Joe's face and smiled. If he was the only one to put that look on the man's usually tense and stressed features then he really couldn't complain about being used, because the sight alone made his heart jump ridiculously.

Joe lifted his head after a few moments and smile beautiful down at the dark hair man, a lustful gleam in his eyes. Kent reached over for Joe's unfinished beer bottle and took a few quick gulps to wash down the taste, before standing and holding out his hand to him.

"I.." he breathed. "…assume this place does have a bedroom?"

Joe was on his feet and leading him back towards his large bedroom.

Kent didn't look around, he didn't think whether the bedroom was just how he pictured it, he just pressed himself against Joe's chest and pulled the taller man down into another deep kiss, before pushing down Joe's trousers and forcing him to sit on the end of the bed before stripping his jean off and moving to retake his position straddling the man's thighs, his hand brushing slowly through the blond strands and his mouth moving slowly over his already swollen lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: Sorry there's no full sex scene here, but hey once you've read one you've read them all right. You should know what comes now. Rofl. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The alarm screamed through Joe's slumber, pulling him into consciousness as he reached his hand out to try and stop the racket. Once the noise had stopped he became aware that he was alone in bed, which usually wouldn't have been all that strange, except he clearly remembered going to sleep with Kent curled into his side. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, Joe glanced around his room. Just as he was about to get out of bed the young man in question strolled into the bedroom carrying a steaming mug.

"Morning." he smiled. "Don't worry; I cleaned up the kitchen after myself. - And the living room."

"You didn't need to do that." Joe sighed, taking the warm mug from his dark hair man.

"I'm not going to leave it in a mess now am I?" Kent smiled. "Is it alright if I take a shower?" he asked softly.

"Of course, there are fresh towels in the airing cupboard in the hall."

"Thanks." Kent beamed before rushing off to fetch fresh towels.

"Em?" Joe called as the young man rushed back though the bedroom towards the en-suite bathroom.

"Yeah." Kent paused, towel clutched to his bare chest.

Joe crooked his finger and Kent bit back a laugh as he walked casually over to the bed, the finger beckoning him closer and Kent went, leaning down till he was almost nose to nose with the sleepy blue eyes inspector. Joe closed the space between them, locking their lips together, his hands sneaking around to squeeze the younger man's underwear covered arse, pulling a husky moan from the man's swiftly swelling lips.

After a few moments, Kent pulled back. "I really need to have that shower, so you can have one…"

Joe gleamed with a raised brow.

Kent laughed, turning back to the bathroom. "Then if you don't mind…" he said from the bathroom door. "…will you drop me off at home so I can change? My boss will kill me if I turn up for work in yesterday's causal cloths."

Joe smirked. "Sure, you better hurry up then, or I may have no choice but to jump in there with you."

The bathroom door closed swiftly and Joe fell back onto his pillow laughing quietly to himself, his fingers running though his bed-hair. It was a new and odd sensation, this relationship thing, having never had one before he was unsure if he was doing it right. But he found himself just following his instincts and those instincts told him to touch and kiss Kent at every available opportunity.

He lay against his brown pillows and listened to the sound of his shower. He was surprised how soothing it was; knowing someone else was in there. Lying with his hands behind his head, Joe came to the conclusion he could quickly become used to this. Causally glancing at his clock on the bedside cabinet he groaned. 7:30. He would usually have been in the office an hour ago waiting for the team to arrive at 9, so they could get to work. It felt both wrong and right to be lying in bed instead of sitting behind his desk.

The bathroom door opened after only twenty minutes to reveal a towel clad Kent, and the sight instantly set Joe's libido off.

"It's all your." the younger man smiling.

Joe threw back the covers and swung his legs free. He was standing in front of Kent in just three long strides, looking down at him with lust blown eyes and in a very visible state of arousal.

Kent's gaze flickered from blue dilated eyes to solid steel flesh and a deep red stain swam over his cheeks. "Joe, we don't have time…" he breathed, though not all that insistently.

The inspector didn't speak, he just wrapped his fingers in the towel and pulled it away from the still damp body, the young man's breathe hitching as he did so. Joe's hand then snaked over the wet flesh of Kent's hip, pulling him hard against him and he backed the man against the nearest available wall. Kent quickly growing hard as he was pressed hard against Joe's thigh, the taller man dropping a seductive open mouthed kiss as his hands clawed at the damp naked flesh, his hips rocking forward. Joe nipped at Kent's lower lip before pulling his mouth away to bit and suck at the curve of his neck, licking the droplet of water, his skin tasting of shower-gel.

Joe's hands shifted from his lover's waist to the place where his buttocks met his thigh, gripping tight, Joe lifted the man off his feet. It still amazed him how light Kent was, almost like a feather compared to most men. The younger man instinctively wrapped his legs around Joe, moaning deep in his throat at the friction the motion caused as their crouches rubbed deliciously together. The pair were panting, grinding again one another in their determined search for satisfaction, hard and harder, rougher, faster. Kent's mouth dropping to kiss gently at Joe's shoulder, the man's muscles straining at he fought to hold Kent's up, his fingers biting into Kent's butt-cheeks.

Joe fought to keep his legs from collapsing beneath him as he hurtled towards his climax; it was so close he could feel it buzzing beneath his skin.

"J-Joe W-we have t-to get ready for…" Kent panted against his ear, his hips still bucking against the inspector. He didn't finish the sentence as Joe's mouth took his again. He pushed on the inspector's solid muscled chest. "…I-it's a b-b-big day, Joe." he breathed.

Kent's words were better than a bucket of ice water at putting Joe's fire out. Leaning back he looked into the man's brown eyes and sent the man a scathing look for ruining their fun with reality. He lowered a flushed and panting Kent to his feet and stepped back, turning he vanishing into the recently vacated bathroom, leaving Kent kicking himself.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

"I'll see you at work." Kent murmured as Joe pulled up outside his flat, he pushed open the passenger side door.

"I'll wait and give you a lift in." Joe said, settling down into his seat.

Kent turned to look at the man. "That won't be necessary."

"I know. I want to."

"But…people will see us." Kent said, clearly concerned.

Joe met his gaze warmly. "So. - After today it won't matter."

Kent didn't look convinced; he didn't want to draw any attention, whether or not this was their last day working together or not. "I really don't think you driving me in is a good idea. You said you didn't want any gossip."

"I know but…"

"Really Joe, I don't want to draw any attention, not after last night. The skip and guys will notice and put two and two together."

Joe watched the panicked flushed face of his - whatever he was. - He knew the man had a point but he couldn't bring himself to drive away and allow Kent to get a bus into work. And he wanted to maintain their little bubble for as long as he could, before slipping into the rolls of detective inspector and constable. Meeting those dark eyes determinedly he stood his ground. "I'm giving you a lift Em. If anyone asked we'll just say I passed you at the bus stop and gave you a lift. - Now go and get changed, we're going to be late."

Kent clearly saw that his boss turned lover was not going to budge on the issue so with a resigned dramatic sigh, that had Joe laughing, he closed the car door and headed for his flat.

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the silver range rover opened and Kent slid back into his seat, freshly dressed in another new suit and black overcoat that looked remarkably similar to Joe. The inspector gave him an appraising look that made Kent shift uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Nothing." Joe smiled a little seductively. "I just like you in a suit. - Then again I like you better out of it."

Kent turned bright scarlet. "I swear you've gone from quiet reserved DI to sex addict in less time than it takes Sanders to polish off a chocolate bar."

Joe chuckled, starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. "I lay all the blame at your feet Em."

"Thanks…" the younger man laughed softly. "…_Sir_."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. You're all so wonderful to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Message to dhh: <strong>_Sorry about the grammar mistakes in chapter 16 but glad you enjoyed it anyway. As for the Miles thing, well, I may do something about that at a later stage. *wink* and what do you mean you've abandoned me to read actual books, I'm heartbroken. *laughs* just kidding. Sorry one of them sucked. And I'm happy you like the previous chapter and am now hoping I don't disappoint in the future. *fingers crossed* Thanks for the review :D_


	20. Chapter 20

**bA/N: This chapter is very episode focused kinda a filler in a way. **

**Series Conversations: Joe's phone call to Miles. Between Joe and the Ripper on the stair well. All other conversations are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<strong>

Time was against them and they all knew it. The sound of the office clock seemed to echo around the room, counting down to the murder. Joe had never prayed in his life, not even when his father had fallen ill, but now, now he prayed. They needed a break, needed something that would lead them to the Ripper before he was able to get to his next victim. And it seemed his prayers were answered in more ways than one as Kent walked swiftly into the office with the fire investigation report.

Joe's suspicions were proven correct, again. The chemicals in the back of Madur's van were used to start the fire. Grabbing his coat he told Kent to follow him. Because everyone else was off doing other things, not because Joe wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, which would just be unprofessional.

"Where to Madur's?"

"No, Wilkes Street."

The drive to Wilkes Street was surprisingly silent and comfortable, as if the pair knew they didn't need to talk. Both men were focused on the investigation while being utterly aware of each other.

The house wasn't the burnt out shell they'd expected. Joe explained to Kent that he believed the killer had set the fire to set the right historical atmosphere but that he was an amateur, that the fire had burnt itself out too quickly. The pair searched the site, hoping for something, some evidence that would give them a name and it seemed God was on their side as Kent called from a back room.

Walking in, Joe found Kent next to a table with a burnt out computer on it. "It could be the killer computer." he said, hopeful.

Joe's mouth hung open, they'd gotten their break. "Get this examined straight away." he order like the DI he was, before rushing out of the house to call his sergeant.

"Miles, we think we've found the killers computer at Wilkes Street."

"_That's great boss. So you coming in?"_

"No, there's something I need to do first." Joe said as he walked away from the burnt out house and Kent. "…George Hutchinson lived in the Victoria working man's home. It was at the epicenter of where the murders took place. - there's a block of flats here now, I'm going to knock on a few doors, call it my eureka moment."

"_Well don't go in without back up. It's a rough estate."_

"I'll be fine mother." Joe laughed, hanging up and heading towards the security doors.

He pressed random buzzers hoping at least one person would let him in.

"Yeah man, who that?" a disembodied voice demanded.

"It's me man, init." Joe replied, trying his best to sound as if he belonged on the East London estate. He held his breathe for a few moments, unsure he'd been convincing enough. "When the door buzzed open he sighed in relief and rushed in.

Joe went from door to door. Some were answered with the inhabitants having no information or just being plain rude. Other doors weren't answered at all, even though he could hear people inside.

He was about to give up hope when he saw a man two floors above. "'cuse me. Hello." he called. "Can I - I was wondering …" the man didn't reply and something in Joe's gut tightened. His instincts yelling at him, but he could understand just what they were saying. He rushed towards the stairwell hoping to catch up with the stranger. "'cuse me. Ha, thanks for stopping." Joe smiled as the hooded man froze at the top of the stairs.

The man stood motionless, a black hoodie pulled low to cover his face. Joe made his way up to meet him.

"I have some questions about some of your neighbor's."

"I'm down on whore and I won't stop ripping them till I do get buckled." the man murmured, in a low husky voice.

"What did you say?" Joe frowned, unsure if he'd heard what he thought he heard. His head was screaming and his heart pounding painfully against his ribs.

He wasn't prepared for the attack, the man's arm shooting out and pushing him back down the stairs, his head connecting loudly with the concrete at the foot. Pain shot though his body as he lay there dazed and in agony, watching as the Ripper pulled a long blade out his bag and moving towards him.

Joe had a brief realization that he was going to die and two things rushed through his mind. First; that he really should have listened to Miles and gone in with back-up. Second; Emerson.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: Ok, sorry it's a bit short and that I'm leaving on a cliff-hanger, though it's not really one if you've seen the episode now is it. So the apology is for those who haven't seen it. **

**For those people too I should point out that George Hutchinson is the man Joe believes was the original Ripper, and he makes a rather convincing case too. At least he didn't blame Druitt. In fact this is the only Ripper thing I've seen where Montague John Druitt doesn't even get a mention and it's a good thing too, cause after reading a book on John and the Ripper case I have to wonder why anyone thought he was a suspect at all. I mean come on; there was no evidence against him at all. He wasn't even in London at the time of one of the killings. (Well, not unless he really could teleport like in Sanctuary) I think they just had it in for the poor man because he was gay. Victorian's suck. **

**Anyway enough with my Ripper Rant, next chapter soon. As I've already finished this story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Another short chapter sorry. Guess my brain's slowing down. And because they're so short I'll post them together.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY ONE<strong>

The Ripper paused at the sound of footsteps and a hushed gasp. Joe vaguely saw a woman through his blurred and dazed vision. He held his breath, fearing for the woman's life as he watched the ripper rush away. He tried to reach out for him, tried to stop him but he was in too much pain. So he found himself just lying there as their murderer, their Ripper got away.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, he hadn't even realised he'd passed out but out of the daze he heard a familiar voice.

"Joe? - Joe!"

It was hard and filled with worry. Joe felt a hand slapping his cheek. "Joe? Wake up. God Joe, you have to wake up." the voice tightened and Joe thought he heard tears in it. "Jesus, Joe! Don't you dare die on me."

Slowly his mind put everything together, the voice with a face, the face with a name. "Em…" he groaned, forcing his eyes open.

The junior officer released a strangled sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. Are you alright?" his hand was brushing as the inspector's rough cheek.

"T-the R-riper." Joe groaned, trying to get up.

"You should stay there, you might have other injuries. I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" Joe snapped, forcing himself to sit up, his head throbbing and spinning, he could feel the trickle of blood down the side of his face. Taking a few breathes he focused. "The Ripper?"

Kent frowned. "What?"

"It was him. Here. Did you see him?"

Kent's eyes widened and he glanced around. "No, I didn't see anyone. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Joe snapped indignantly, fishing in his pocked for a handkerchief and pressing it to the cut on his head.

Kent was pulling out his mobile. "I'm calling the ambulance, then I'll call the Skip."

"No." Joe shaking hand shot out to grip Kent's. "No ambulance. Call Miles. We need to search his flat."

"Who's flat?"

"The Ripper. He has a flat here. We need to search. We need to know where he's gone." Joe insisted, leaning back against the banisters. "Call Miles." he ordered.

Kent hit call and waited, a noise echoed up from the floor below and Kent lent over the banister to see Miles strolling up the stairs fishing out his phone. He hung up instantly and called out to the older man. "Skip! It's the boss, he's been hurt!"

In a few moments, Miles, McCormack and Sanders where standing over their DI with looks of concern painted on their faces.

"Next floor. First door from the stairs. - Ripper." Joe remarked matter-of-factly, wincing as he tried to stand only to go dizzy and slump back down.

"He's in there?" Miles frowned, looking up the stairs.

"No, he got away. We need to search the flat." Joe breathed through a fresh wave of pain.

Miles turned to McCormack. "Get the ram out the car. Go!" the larger Scotsman ran back down the stairs. "Go watch the place." Miles ordered Sanders, who took off up the single flight.

Miles glared down at his boss. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. - It's nothing." Joe said determinedly, his gaze flickering over the older man's shoulder to Kent for a brief second. He looked paler than usual and Joe hated himself for scaring the man. "Just a bit dizzy."

"I told you not to come in here without back up." Miles said harshly, before turning on Kent. "Where the hell were _you_?"

"I - I…"

"It wasn't Kent's fault." Joe snapped. "I told him to wait for forensic in Wilkes Street."

Miles looked between the pair and heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine. - But it was still a stupid thing to do boss. This isn't Chelsea you know, this place could get you killed."

Joe glared at the older man with a look that said he was very well aware of where he was and what could happen to him. He was also angry at the way the man's words had cause Kent to turn almost deathly white.

"We'll give it a moment. Let you get your sea legs back." Miles said, just watching the DI.

Foot-step were heard and the men shifted as McCormack rushed up to them. Miles nodded for him to carry on toward the flat before holding out his hand to his boss. "Ready?"

Joe nodded, took the older man's arm and got to his feet, completely ignoring the pounding in his head and the sickness clawing at his stomach. He turned to start up the stairs with Kent and Miles at his back.

"Sir, you've got a head injury, you need to go to hospital." Kent insisted sharply.

"I'm not going anywhere." Joe snapped back.

"You're nearly as pretty as me now." Miles Joked.

"Not quite." Joe returned the banter light as he pulled open the door to the fifth floor; Miles laughing at his comeback.

Standing outside the Rippers flat the men exchanged nervous glances.

"You ready Sir?" Miles asked.

Joe took a breath. "Do it."

McCormack gripped the battering ram tight in his hands, pulled his arm back and used all his force to send the thick front door crashing back against the inside wall. Cautiously the men slowly cross the threshold of number 45.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: For the life of me I can't understand what Joe says after Miles say the 'nearly as pretty as me' line. I've rewound my tape a dozen times. I really have to get this on DVD. Of course I'm sure one of you wonderful readers will enlighten me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Message to dhh:<strong> _I know what you mean, I don't read unless I have to, well except Mills and Boon trashy novels. Though I have started Good Omens because everyone keeps going on about it and I figured why not. But I'm a slow reader, mainly because I'd rather spend my time writing and reading fan-fiction. I haven't read Prided and Prejudice, in fact I haven't even heard of it. *shrugs* I did try to read a book called Mr Darcy's Diary once but could get into it. As for Anne Elliot being a feminist, what the hell? Anne spends the whole time moping over her lost love and wishing she could get married. How does that make her a feminist? I hate it when they use modern language in classics. Like that crappy Romeo and Juliet movie. If it's a modern movie use modern language, if it's set in the era it was written use that era's language, don't mix them up. Drive me crazy._

_Lastly; I know you want some UST but I'm afraid that may have to wait till season three. Whoops, spoiler *slaps hand over mouth* if I can get through season two that is._

**GATERGIRL xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok, basically another filler chapter. If you've seen the episode you know how this goes from here on out. If not, well this will be a spoiler chapter so be warned. I kinda need to write this, not just to fill space but it really wouldn't make sense for the next part if I don't, so I'm going to fill this with the episodes dramatic Ripper hunt before getting back to our boys. So it may be longer than all other chapters. **

**Series Conversation: Well, it's easier to say which isn't from the series. So, the conversation between Kent and Joe in the Ripper's bedroom is clearly mine. All other are from the show. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO<strong>

The flat was dark as the men made their way through it. Joe's heart pounding with fear of what they would find. The light of their torches casting shadows on everything. Joe found the Rippers bedroom covered with pictures and clippings. The men began to causally search the flat. McCormack called from the kitchen where he found the madman's collection of disguises; hats, glasses, fake moustaches, wigs, the leather apron from the first murder as well as other clothes.

Joe nervously opened the fridge and found the missing half of Mary Bousfield kidney. "I want SOCO's in here now. We need to go through every inch of this place."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

While they waited for the forensic unit to arrive, the team started a routine search, going through the madman's things. Joe was crouched beside the bed, riffling through books and papers.

"Are you alright?" Kent whispered, crouching down beside him.

Miles and the others had taken to searching the other rooms, leaving Joe and Kent alone in the bedroom. Joe turned away from the pile of paper and looked at pale worried man, glancing over his shoulder towards the door and back again, he kept his voice low.

"I'm fine, really." his hand brushed the young man's thigh briefly, giving it a little reassuring squeeze, before pulling it back.

"You scared the hell out of me." Kent said, his voice tightening a little.

Joe smiled softly. "Sorry. I really am. - But I'm alright; it's just a cut and a little dizziness. It'll wear off."

Kent swallowed hard. "I'd feel better if you went to the hospital."

Joe gave him a firm stare, though underneath it was soft and filled with emotion. "We need to fine this guy, I'll go when this is all over." he smiled softly. "I promise." he went to raise his hand to the younger man's cheek as they looked at each other but the sound of Miles's phone and footsteps had him pulling it back, and Kent on his feet walking away.

"SOCO's are down stair Sir."

"Good."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The search was proving a bust, there was nothing that could tell them who the next victim was or where the Ripper had gone. Joe was growing increasingly frustrated as time ticked down. They'd looked everywhere, every piece of paper, every book. Nothing. The forensics' unit were slowly bagging and tagging everything in existence.

Joe was arguing with Miles when Kent found them. "The next victim will have long red hair right? - Well I think I found her." he said, holding up a Polaroid photo of a red hair woman.

The inspector rushed over as Kent pulled others off the wall behind a clothing rail.

"I've seen her before…" he was saying. "…she's a nurse from the hospital."

"Get her ID'ed and under protection. Go now. Go get to the hospital." Joe ordered.

Kent didn't hesitate, rushing out of the room and the flat.

"Sanders, McCormack go with him." Miles added.

Joe watched the three men rush away, his heart pounding. They were so close. So very close. "There must be something amongst all this that can tell us who this guy is."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Miles and Joe went over everything again.

"This is a nightmare. There's thousands of birth certificates here." Miles complained as he shuffled though them.

"Well one of them must be him."

"Well I don't recognize any of the names." Miles said handing them over to Joe as his phone rang. "Yeah, Kent."

Joe's gaze shot up to stare at Miles expectantly.

"Her names Frances Coles. She's a midwife."

"Have they made contact?"

"Have you made contact?" Miles repeated down the line. "No, they can't get her on the phone. - They've got her address."

"Send a tactical unit!" Joe ordered in a rush.

"Send tactical over there, we'll meet you there."

"No!" Joe snapped. "We need to find him. The answer must be here somewhere."

The men turned back to the papers, feeling the increased pressure as time grew shorter.

"There must be something here that points to who he is." Joe said.

"They are obviously false identities." Miles said frustrated at the impossible situation. "I think the real man disappeared years ago and all we're left with is this. As far as we're concerned he'd an unidentified person. A John Doe."

"Oh my God." Joe gapped, realization dawning as he stared at a certificate. "You know what the police used to call John Doe's of Jewish origin back in 1888?"

"What?"

"David Cohan?" Joe handed over the certificate.

"Who's David Cohan?"

"Doctor David Cohan."

Joe wondered how they hadn't seen it, but then why would they. He'd been helpful, polite. Nothing screamed serial killer but then when did it. They'd been so close to the Ripper all this time, all those times they'd gone to the hospital and spoken to him. Joe felt a weight lift, now they knew who he was they could find him and the next victim was safe, tactical would be there soon. He could breathe, they all could. This was over.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The relieved feeling was short lived as Miles receive a call from Kent informing them that Frances Coles wasn't at her flat. The weight crashed back down on Joe and he felt his heart almost stop. He order them to search the place, look for any address within a five minute walk of where he was, the Ripper had to be close and they were running out of time.

He listened as the men began tearing nurse Coles place apart, his heart pounding as Kent rolled off useless addresses. He leant against the wall, staring at the Ripper's map of the area praying and willing Kent to give them an address.

"We get this wrong and she's dead for sure." Miles stated the bloody obvious.

The pressure had his head throbbing but he couldn't think about that, he had to focus on the case and then he heard Kent's voice, soft and breathless down the line and the pain dissipated and the street name flooded into his mind and he was running, Miles behind him.

They had him.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe burst into the flat, it seemed empty but he knew it wasn't. Then he was there. The Ripper. Face to face with him.

The madman attacked again and it was a struggle to hold him off. Joe's hand wrapped around the man's throat, squeezing as his other hand held fast to the wrist that held a blade. The only thing on his mind this time was how he was not going to let the man get away, not again, tonight he was going to catch the Ripper no matter what. The man's head snapped forward and connected with the bridge of Joe's nose, sending him to the floor.

He heard Miles, was aware of the struggle between the two men, he heard Miles cry of pain, saw him drop to the floor near him, saw the ripper run. Joe scrambled to his feet and went after him but the man disappeared around the stair well and Joe paused on the threshold, glancing back at Miles, doubled over in pain, torn over what to do for only the briefest moment.

"Check the girl, I'm alright." Miles insisted with a groan.

Joe rushed into the bedroom to find Frances Coles gasping for breath. "You alright?" the woman nodded. "You sure? - Miles she's fine." Joe called back over his shoulder. When there was no answer Joe got a sinking feeling in his gut. "Miles?"

He headed back into the open planned living room. "Miles she's fine." and froze, staring at the unconscious and bleeding sergeant on the pine floor. The world seemed to stop at the sight.

He dropped to the man's side in a daze. "Miles?" Pulling out his radio. "Emergency assistance required. DS Miles is down. Suspect is on the run. He's wearing scrubs." he dropped the radio and pressed both hands to the wound in his sergeant's side. "It's ok. Just - Just hold on there." Joe whispered as he prayed the older man wouldn't die.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW.**

**A/N: I have no idea what SOCO stands for or even if it's right. It sound like what they say but without the joys of Subtitles and with them tending to be drowned out by the background music and noise it's hard to tell, so if I'm wrong. I apologize. We're heading for the final furlong now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi guys, well this is it. My final chapter. Well, except for a small epilogue at the end, but this is basically it. So enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY THREE<strong>

Joe rubbed at his temples as he sat on the uncomfortable plastic seats in the waiting room, the smell of bleach stinging his nostrils. The room was deafly quiet as they sat waiting for news on Miles. It had been almost an hour since the older man had been rushed into surgery and they still hadn't heard anything. Joe looked up to observe the three other men. McCormack was pacing back and forth, Sanders was staring out of the window his shoulder pressed against the glass and his arms folded across his chest. Kent sat across the room, his head hanging as he stared down at the grey floor tiles, his features pale and drawn. Joe wanted to go over to him, wrap his arms around him and tell him it was going to be alright. But he couldn't. So he just watched him from across the room, his heart aching to comfort him.

It was another twenty minutes before a doctor finally arrived with information on Miles's condition. Joe leapt to his feet, along with Miles's wife and Kent.

"Mrs. Miles?"

"Yes." She held her breath.

"He'd still not out of the woods yet but we stopped the internal bleeding and if he makes it through the night it looks good for a full recovery."

The room was filled with a chorus of relief.

"Can I see him?" Mrs. Miles asked.

The doctor smiled warmth. "Of course. - But I'm afraid you gentleman will have to wait till he's recovered from surgery."

"Of course, thank you doctor." Joe nodded, sending a supportive smile to Miles wife as she followed after the man.

Joe watched the pair walked away with a sigh of relief. Miles was going to be alright. They knew he was. "I think we all need to go home."

The men reluctantly nodded and they all made their way to the lift, dragging their feet as they glanced in the direction of where the doctor had gone.

"I - I need the bog. I'll see you later." Kent said rushing off, not seeing the knowing exchange of looks between the men.

The lift doors opened and McCormack and Sanders stepped in, waiting for Joe. He shook his head. "You go, I'll wait for Kent. I don't think he's in any state for public transport. I'll see you at the station in the morning." He'd expected the men to give him an odd or knowing look, but they simply nodded and hit the button to the ground floor.

Once the doors were closed Joe turned in the director of the toilets. Pushing the door open softly he heard a muffled sound coming from one of the cubical. "Em?" he whispered, knocking lightly on the wood. He began to think the man wasn't going to answer but then he heard the click of the lock. Joe pushed the door open to find Kent sat on the toilet seat, looking up at him with red swollen eyes.

Joe dropped into a crouch in front of him. "Em?" his hand brushing at the man's damp cheek. "He's fine."

Kent swallowed hard, gasping to regain his breath. "I - I know." he swallowed again. "But I-It could have been you." His dark brown eyes locked on to Joe's blue one and the inspector's breath was stolen away at the amount of fear he saw there.

He took the man's face in both his hands and pulled him forward, brushing their lips together before resting his forehead against Kent's. "It's alright."

Kent's arms wrapped around Joe's shoulders, holding on for dear life as a heart wrenching sob broke free. And he buried his face into the black shoulder. Joe held on to the weeping man, tears burning behind his own eyes. He turned his face into Kent's neck and breathed the man in. He didn't think he loved the junior officer, but what he was feeling wasn't far off.

They remained like that for a while, till Kent was all cried out. Finally Kent pulled away and swiped at the remaining tears, sniffling at his slightly runny nose. Joe pulled off some loo roll and handed it to him.

"T-thanks." Kent gave him a watery smile. "For everything." he wiped his nose and eyes.

Joe watched with a warm feeling spreading though his chest. "It's my pleasure." he smiled supportively.

"I doubt that." Kent joked tiredly. "But you're defiantly better than a fish pond."

Joe laughed and got to his feet. "Come on, you look shattered, let's get you to bed."

Kent got to his feet and gave Joe a raised brow look and a smile seductive smile.

"To sleep." Joe insisted with a smirk, pulling on his arm to move him out of the cubicle, and giving his butt a little slap. "Now who's the sex addict?"

The two men left the hospital side by side. Got into Joe's silver range rover and headed back to his flat, where they did in fact just sleep, curled up against each other.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe's meeting with the commander two days later hadn't gone exactly how he'd expected. He'd known the man would drag him over the coals for allowing the Ripper to escape. He knew he'd be angry and disappointed, but he hadn't expected to be cut loose, to have the dream taken away. He hadn't expected to lose the prospect of promotion and remain a DI, trapped in a bad-land police station for the foreseeable future.

And what he really hadn't expected was how good it felt knowing he was free to have a normal life without the weight of living up to his father's dream. He'd left the meeting with a smile on his face and a lightness to his step. It wasn't until he'd gotten back to the station and seen Kent that he realised that although he had the peace of being released from his father's shadow, he was now stuck being Kent's boss permanently, which brought with it a whole new set of problems. They were going to have to talk about this.

Joe spent the rest of the day in a nervous bubble. He really didn't want to lose Kent, but he didn't want to give up the job either. He'd finally found a place to belong. After work Joe picked Kent up a few streets away from the station and they headed out for dinner.

"How was the meeting?" Kent asked as they waited for their meal. He'd been aware there was something on Joe's mind from the moment he'd gotten into the car. - Actually all day.

Joe didn't answer right away, he couldn't think how to. "I - I'm not leaving." he said, ripping the Band-Aid off in one.

Kent stared at him. "What?"

"The Commander cut me loose. I'm going to remain a DI, and stay here in Whitechapel."

"Oh." Kent gaped, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't sure if he was meant to feel happy or disappointed. Both emotions battled inside him. "Well… I - I don't know what to say."

They sat in silence for what felt like forever; when their food arrived they found they'd lost their appetites.

"You want to get out of here?" Joe asked.

"What about this?" Kent poked at the meal.

"Leave it." Joe said getting out of his seat.

The atmosphere in the car wasn't much better. Neither spoke, neither looked at the other. They just stared out the windscreen, their individual minds racing at what this meant for them.

"Joe."

"Em." the pair said in unison, their heads snapping around.

Joe pulled over to the side of the road and put on his hazard lights before turning fully in his seat. "You go."

"No you." Kent whispered.

Joe locked his gaze on him and shook his head.

Kent to a deep breath, breaking his gaze away from Joe's "I - I can't…" he heard Joe's breath hitch and it made his stomach flip.

Joe watched him, his heart in his throat. When he said he couldn't, that heart shattered.

"I can't stop Joe. - I don't want to." Kent sighed, turning back to him. "I know it's breaking the rules and it's going to be difficult but I don't want to stop seeing you." he inhaled deeply. "And if it means transferring or quitting, then I will. - I haven't felt like this about anyone in a very long time." He watched Joe hopefully.

Joe's shattered heart was now pounding haphazardly against his ribcage. Kent wanted him, wanted him more than his job. A job he'd wanted since childhood. Joe wasn't sure he could quite get his head around it.

"I'm not giving you a transfer or accepting any resignation." Joe said breathlessly. "I should, lord knows I should. - Or better yet I should quit myself. After all this is your dream not mine. But the truth is I think I've finally found a place to belong, a place I can do some good. I like this job and the station and I don't want to leave it. - So we'll make it work. If you're really sure you want me, with my OCD and my stress, we can do it. Because I have _never_ felt this way about anyone before Em…." he watched the younger man's eyes widen. "But…if you don't think we can. If you think it will really be too hard having us working together and seeing each other than… I guess I'll just have to quit."

Kent stared gob smacked at his boss turned lover, who was talking about wanting more. He really wanted them to make it work or if he didn't think it would Joe would quit, to keep _him_? After a few long, very long minutes of shocked silence Kent felt a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Please don't leave us with Skip…" he said lightly, in that teasing tone Joe had become used to and so fond of. "…We need you to keep us all on the straight and narrow. - I'd hate to think what the office would smell and look like without you there to make sure we keep it tidy."

Joe laughed feeling at ease once more. "So does that mean we're going to try and do this?" he still sounded nervous and unsure.

Kent looked out the passenger window for a second or two, a wide beaming smile on his face; finally he turned back to Joe. "We've pulled it off so far, so yeah."

Joe gripped Kent's neck and pulled him into a deep hungry kiss, the idea of them being seen not even filling his head. Pulling away he gave the man an equally hungry stare. "So back to mine?"

Kent gazed across at his boss-turned-lover-turned-boyfriend and nodded.

Joe pulled back into traffic feeling refreshed, relaxed and happy. For the first time in his life he knew what he wanted. He had a job he'd discovered he loved, had stopped the Ripper, even though they hadn't caught him. He had the prospect of a friendship with Miles and was now in the first real relationship of his life and he didn't feel ashamed or disgusted with himself for it. All in all, Joe's life was finally normal.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE TO COME…<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just a very small little epilogue that I felt I had to write. **

* * *

><p><strong>EPLIGOUE<strong>

Joe arrived at a new crime scene with Miles, having left Ed Buchan at Mary Kelly's grave side. He had a feeling his and Ed's path's would cross again and to Joe's surprise he was somewhat looking forward to it.

At the crime scene he was met by his team. He still hadn't gotten used to calling them that, even after almost three months. They were all dressed like proper policemen, Sanders handing out the morning tea run while Kent ran through what they were there to investigate, while drinking his second coffee of the morning, though none of the others knew that. Just as they didn't know what he'd spilled milk all over the kitchen floor that morning and was now walking the crime scene in a pair of Joe's socks.

Miles had questioned if he really wanted to stay in Whitechapel, like he had much choice. The Commander had lived up to his promise of cutting all ties. He hadn't heard from the man in months. But even if he had been given the choice Joe knew he'd pick this place, this station and these men. He'd take the domestics, burglaries, assaults, gangland murders and Friday night punch-ups just for the chance that one day he'd get another case like the Ripper.

He looked around the team and Kent and realised that it wasn't just the prospect of another exciting murder that would keep him in Whitechapel, it was these men. This was just where Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler wanted to be. - This was where he was meant to be.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright well now that really is it. Done and dusted for season one. Now I won't promise a season two at least not straight away but I do want to write it so I'm sure at some point I will. *grin* I hope the end isn't too disappointing. I mean it's as close as I could come up with, having the prospect of a second and even a third story to deal with, to a happy ever after for these two, cause we all know they've got some hard times ahead. **

**Anyway I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful feedback; you've actually kept me going. If it wasn't for them I probably would have given up. So hope to see you all again soon, if I can get the Krays to play ball *giggle* Well, bye for now. **

**LOTS IF LOVE AND HUGE CYBER-HUGS TO YOU ALL**

**GATERGIRL79**

**xxx**


	25. Sneak Peek for Season Two

**A/N: Just a little sneak peek into what I have already for season two. It may take me awhile to post, but I wanted to share just a little of the future. :D Oh and I don't have a title yet, so any suggestion would be good. My only request is that they have some kind of strange link to season two. Like Past Sins. If you get me. **

* * *

><p>Now there was hope on the horizon. The Commander had cornered him at the bar a little while ago with the promise of a new case, and it had sounded like it would be far from boring. With that promise in his mind, Joe found himself relaxing and not really caring about the police officers around him.<p>

"Come on Sir." Kent smiled and slurred, waving the bottle at him again. "Have some."

Joe was trying his hardest to stop from laughing. "No thank you Kent." he sent the man a look that spoke volumes. He'd already warned Kent before they'd left that if he got drunk, there was no way he'd be playing nurse made. Though they both knew he probably would. His hand itched to reach out to the younger man, but he couldn't do that, so he folded his hands in his lap.

"Sir…" Kent was waving him forward a little.

Joe nervously looked at Miles beside him, who rolled his eyes and laughed, then he moved forward. "Yes Kent?"

"I love you Sir." He whispered none too quietly.

Joe's mouth fell open and his heart slammed painfully against his ribs, his blue eyes widening in shock and embarrassment.

Whether it was his face or that Kent just realised where they were and what he'd just said, Joe wasn't sure, but the man's features flashed from deathly white to bright scarlet in a second, before he turned to McCormack, leaning into him grinning like a crazy person. "I love you Mac." he slurred, his gaze then snapping across the table to Miles. "And you too Skip."

The men laughed at the drunken junior officer, though Joe's laughter didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL SEE YOU SOON HOPEFULLY <strong>

**ALL MY LOVE **

**GATERGIRL**

**XXX**


	26. Author's Note  For Season Two

**Just a quick note to let the readers of this story know that the sequel Shattered In Two is up. I hope that if you follow the story over that you enjoy it. It not as Canon based at this one, and is told mostly from Kent's POV this time. At least that's how it's going as I write. It does have a few chapters from Joe's POV, a bit like Past Sins. **

**SHATTERED IN TWO**

**Joe and Kent have settled into a normal 'secret' relationship. Everything's rosy. Joe's OCD on the down-low and Kent has finally found love again. But with the emergence of the Krays, how long will it be before they shatter. Spoilers for S2. Slash.**

**I hope you give the new story a chance and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Thank you for all the support.**

***hugs***

**GATERGIRL**

**xxxx**


End file.
